Sinful Love
by handidandi
Summary: Rewrite! Set in an AU where the war hasn't started... yet. Hermione is heartbroken when she finds her boyfriend cheating on her. So she seeks comfort in the most unexpected person. But what happens when her new lover is harboring dark secrets of his own?
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: **In no way, shape or form do I own Harry Potter. Pfft! I wish I did!

**Author's Note: **I haven't written on in a long time, and this is my third attempt at this particular story and the plot. Wish me luck? Thanks; I hope everyone likes it the third time around in case you have read it before I abruptly deleted it. I am determined to finish it this time because I have nothing else better to do with my free time. Enjoy!

P.S: This is set in first person narrative, Hermione's P.O.V unless otherwise stated.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span> How It All Began

It all started off normal as can be. My longtime friend and crush Ron Weasley and I began going steady at the beginning of the summer, where things could have been a little better, but can't have been worse at the same time. My other best friends Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley (Ron's younger sister) were also going steady. Summer passed, and a week before school started, I got my official school letter by owl stating that I was the Head Girl. Of course, I'm not "The Smartest Witch of her Age" for nothing, am I? Sorry, that was a bit conceited. Anyhow, towards the end of the summer, after receiving my letter, my friends and I went shopping for our school supplies and anticipated the upcoming school year. Never did I think to wonder why Ronald was being so distant towards me.

On the Hogwarts express, before I could get in some "personal time" with Ron, he abandoned me. For the _entire ride_! That bloody bastard. Fine, I'd rather deal with the Head Boy sooner than later. Upon arriving at the Heads' compartment, I saw the pureblooded death eating royal pain in the ass Draco Malfoy, with his Slytherin uniform already on. Much to my dismay, I also saw the Head Boy badge pinned to his robes. "Fuck," I muttered darkly as he went inside of the compartment, pushing me out of the way. I stumbled onto the floor, face reddening in anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to shove you on the floor… where you belong, you filthy mudblood," he addressed me harshly as he smirked at my state. Ugh! I got up and pointed my wand at him. "Oooh! I'm so scared of your bloody wand," he said sarcastically. Mean, yes, but when in the bloody hell did Malfoy become so sarcastic?

"Take it back. Take it all back before I—" I began before I heard a disbelieving gasp from the door. I looked up to see the Headmistress and head of the Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway, a frown etched on her face.

"Miss Granger! How can you point your wand at a student? At Head Boy no less? That is unacceptable! Please get your wand off of Mister Malfoy's cheek and sit down!" she scolded me. I heard Malfoy snicker as I slowly took my wand off of him and placed it inside of my shirt near my chest. I completely blanked out as Professor McGonagall explained our duties as Head Boy and Head Girl and blah, blah, blah… "Miss Granger? Are you even listening to me?" Professor McGonagall berated me. I snapped out of it enough to say "yes" very meekly. Once again, Malfoy laughed at me. He must want to be hexed into oblivion, fucking pompous git!

When we arrived at the school, I, along with stupid Malfoy, had to direct the shy first years to their boat to the school. After they were safely seen off, Malfoy and I grabbed the last carriage to Hogwarts, my home. We arrived and we began ushering the students to the Great Hall where they could be sorted for the first time. I smiled sadly, reminiscing on my first year and how nervous I was when I arrived at the school for the first time. "…And our Head Girl, Hermione Granger." I looked up at the mention of my name from the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Where is my mind going? I looked over to Ron whose face was stuffed with roast chicken and potatoes but still managed to cheer me on. I gave him a half assed smile. _Can't you chew with your mouth closed?_ I thought to myself bitterly.

After the dinner feast, I went into the Heads' commons with Malfoy and McGonagall. "Now, the password is Jellyfish, but you may change it only once other time before the permanent password is set. Miss Granger, your room is off to the left staircase and Mister Malfoy, yours is off to the right. You have the option to decorate your room as you so wish. Your rounds will start in about two hours until 12am. See you tomorrow in classes," she told us.

"Yes, Professor," we answered her. With that, she left.

"So," I asked Malfoy. He gave me a look of utmost disgust. "What can we change the password to?" I asked him politely.

Malfoy turned to me, boring his deep steel gray eyes into mines harshly. "Listen here, _Granger_," he said, adding extra emphasis on my last name. "I don't care what the fuck you do, see, touch, smell or feel here. I just don't want you near my presence unless it is absolutely necessary. After all, I wouldn't want your bloody mudblood germs on me, tainting everything I own. You got that? Stay out of my hair and I'll leave you alone. Got that?" he asked me harshly. I stared him down defiantly. "I said—"

"I heard you, _Malfoy_," I bit out. "You can say it, not spray it!" I spat nastily to him. He growled as I spoke kindly to the portrait, a baby basilisk and a lion cub frolicking around on grass. "Hello there!"

"Passssssword?" the baby snake asked me.

I thought about it long and hard before blurting out, "Sweet Surrender."

"As you wish, lady!" the lion cub said before the door swung open to reveal the most grand of common rooms. It was adorned with red, gold, green and silver (our house colors). A huge chandelier sat atop the ceiling of the room. The fireplace already had a nice fire going. The common room had a few tables for us to do our work on, a big bookshelf which I could definitely use in the near future and a mini kitchenette. I couldn't wait to see what my room looked like! With that thought, I ran up the stairs to my room and opened it. I gasped. My room, decorated in red and gold for Gryffindor, was huge! It had a huge Queen sized bed with the four square poster of all the houses on it, a mini table and a mini bookcase off to the corner. To my right, there was a door. I opened it to reveal the luxurious bathroom. It had two shower stalls and a huge bathtub that rivaled my family's vacation house pool. Its knobs were gold and silver, presumably for our house colors. It also had a sink and two toilets, separated of course. I went back into my room and all of the red and gold parts were replaced with lavender and periwinkle. That's exactly what I wanted to decorate my room like! I set off to work.

About an hour later (or it may have been more), I heard a knock on my door. Since it could only be Malfoy, I answered with a sharp, "what?"

"Come on, we must patrol the halls now," he told me rudely. Oh, the joys of working with bloody Draco Malfoy were to commence. I sighed, slipped on a robe over my pajama set and my favorite lavender bunny slippers and opened the door to see Malfoy dressed in his green and silver robe, thin boxers and no shirt. I stood there, admiring the view, much to my dismay. Well, not really my dismay. From his robe, I could see that he was well sculpted into a lean machine. Not too thin, but not overly bulky either. He was also… "Granger! Chop, chop! And stop ogling me. I know I'm too hot to handle, but bloody hell! Contain yourself!" I glared at him as he turned sharply, his robe billowing behind him, offering me a good peek of his… WHOA! Get that out of your head, Hermione! Malfoy stopped short without warning. I bumped into him and we stumbled down the last few stairs. Malfoy turned around and smirked at me. He's actually _smirking_ at me! "Oh, by the way Granger… you have a little bit of drool on your face. Right there," he decided to say as he went to touch it. I slapped his hand away and glared at him. Oh, I wish looks could kill! "Ouch! Bloody—"

"Would you go on?" I yelled at him. I pushed passed him and walked out into the hallways.

Once in the hallways, we parted ways, finally! He had the Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses to patrol and I had the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor houses. Then we were to meet in the middle by the room of requirement and search down to the Great Hall together before our rounds were up. I was finished with the Ravenclaw house when I heard giggling and moaning of students. Oh, Merlin, please don't let me be the one to catch these students. I'm not strong enough to handle it. With a sigh, I braved it out and searched every classroom near the Gryffindor commons as the sounds became louder and louder. Finally, in the Transfigurations classroom, there I saw the culprits. When I saw them, I let out an involuntary gasp as the guilty couple looked up and sprang apart. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw Ron and Parvati Patil gathering their clothes in shock.

"Hermione, I can explain!" Ron started, but I already ran out of the classroom, not bothering to look where I was going. I landed by the staircases before the Great Hall and sank down on the floor in shock, tears slipping down my eyes.

I sat there in hysterical tears for the better part of an hour before Malfoy decided to show his mug near the Great Hall. "I caught a few students out of bed and gave them detention and took a few points away, but other than that…" Malfoy cleared his throat harshly and I looked up at him, my eyes bloodshot and nose dripping. "What happened to you?"

"As if you give a flying fuck!" I screamed at him before I tore up the stairs into the Head commons. I mumbled the password and ran up to my room, screaming into my pillow before crying myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, as I was on my way to classes, Ronald spotted me. I began to walk faster, but naturally, his tall, lanky legs caught up to me. He grabbed my arms and swung me around to face him. "'Mione, I need to talk to you about last night."<p>

By this time, students began to gather round, expecting me to hex his ball off… which I _should_ do, because he doesn't know how to keep his junk in his pants. "What do you want Ronald?" I asked him, dangerously quiet.

"I've been meaning to tell you…"

"What? That you have been fucking my friend behind my back?" I snapped at him. Everyone who gathered around let out a gasp. "I cannot believe you would do that to me! How could you even do that?"

"See? This is what I'm trying to say! I can't deal with you and your bloody meltdowns anymore!" he said angrily, gripping my arm even tighter than before.

"My bloody meltdowns? MY MELTDOWNS?" I said shrilly as I clenched my fists by my sides. Oh, I was going to make him pay for that.

"Yes!" he screamed at me. "I can't take it anymore Hermione! We need to break up. Permanently," he said to me. I wasn't planning it, but I burst into tears. Ron's face fell. "Mione… I'm—"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him, flinging tears off of my face. He quickly shut his mouth. "After all I've done for you, _this_ is how you chose to repay me? You are an ungrateful bastard!" Ugh! Even after I gave myself up to him! Was I not good enough? I've read all the books I can read on… pleasuring one's significant other… damn. "I hate you Ronald Weasley!" I sniffled and started to walk away to my first class, Potions.

"Wait!" I heard him ask me. I stopped walking. "Can we at least still be friends?" My eye twitched. I turned back around sharply, stalked over to him and gave him the nastiest right hook I could muster. Ron fell on the floor, holding his nose in shock. "Bloody hell! You broke my nose, Hermione!"

"Good!" With that, I stomped off to Potions, which I was now late to. Of course the greasy haired, grumpy old potions master, Professor Severus Snape wasn't happy about it. "Sorry, Professor," I muttered as I took my seat next to Lavender Brown. She smiled and waved at me. I could only muster a half grimace half smile at her back.

"See here students? This is the perfect example of what one should _not_ do, especially with the honor of Head student bestowed upon thee. That'll be twenty points taken away from Gryffindor, for your lack of regard for the rules, Miss Granger," he announced smoothly. The Gryffindors groaned and glared at me as the Slytherins cracked up. I even love how Snape didn't say anything to Malfoy as he slipped in late, right after me. "Now, we will learn how to make a simple potion called the Draught of Wonder. Can anyone—" he started before my hand shot up in the air. Snape rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"When brewed, a sample of DNA from the subject is taken and placed into the mixture. It allows the brewer to see the innermost thoughts of the subject in question. If brewed correctly, these affects can last for an entire moon's cycle," I said. I couldn't help it, I cracked a smile.

Snape pursed his lips into a tight line. "Yes, Miss Granger, as it seems, you cannot help yourself once again, can you? If I were to finish my question, it would have been to describe a potion in similarity to the qualities of the Draught of Wonder, which would be what, Mister Malfoy?"

"Veritaserum, Professor," Malfoy told him.

"That would be correct. Thirty points to Slytherin and another ten points taken from Gryffindor, thanks to Miss Granger." The Gryffindors turned to me and glared again. I face palmed my hand to my forehead and sunk into my seat in embarrassment. "Now, I will set you up into pairs before we begin. Anyone with complaints will have points taken away from their house and will be serving a detention with me. Is that clear?"

"Yes," the class droned. Then Professor Snape assigned the partners.

When it came down to the final pairings, the choices were between Pansy "common Hogwarts slut" Parkinson or Draco Malfoy. With my luck, I'll end up with the common whore to work with. "Mister Potter will be partnered with Miss Parkinson, so that leaves Miss Granger with Mister Malfoy. Now everyone to their seats next to their partner. NOW!"

Oh no! "I can't believe I have to work with the stupid mudblood!" Malfoy whined.

"Yeah, like it's any better for me to work with the resident, purebred bastard of the Slytherin house!" I snapped at him in disgust.

"Quiet!" Snape snapped at me. I growled and shuffled my things over to his table in utter misery.

As Snape began to list the ingredients and explain the instructions to us, I felt eyes on my shoulders. I looked up to see Malfoy staring at me with… is that interest? I shook my head and got up to gather the ingredients. When I came back to the table, Malfoy was still staring at me with that look in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher. "What are you looking at Malfoy?" I snapped at him as I slammed the ingredients on the table.

"Not much, stupid mud—" Malfoy started.

"This is getting really _old_, Malfoy. It's a wonder you even became Head Boy with that limited vocabulary of yours, you frigging death eater in training!" I told him as he sneered at me. I began chopping up the mandrake root as he literally kicked back on his chair with his hands behind his head. "Excuse me, your royal highness! You're supposed to be helping me!"

Malfoy chuckled. "No thanks, pompous know-it-all. I'd rather let you do all the work." Gritting my teeth, I kicked a leg of Malfoy's chair, successfully making him fall over with a loud thump. I chuckled as I added everything into the potion properly.

After half an hour, I finally got Malfoy to help. Albeit improperly. "No, no, no! Malfoy, you're supposed to stir the potion once counter-clockwise and _then_ twice clockwise, not the other way around!"

"Bloody hell, Granger, don't get your knickers in a bunch!" Malfoy sneered. I glared at him as I added the last ingredient, a drop of newt's blood. The potion turned blue-green, then orange, which worried me, before settling into an opaque greenish color. Much better, no thanks to the bloody git next to me. Without warning, I snagged a single blond strand from Malfoy's hair. "Ouch! Be careful next time!"

"Oops?" I said sarcastically. I chuckled before he ripped out several strands from my hair. "Ouch! You're supposed to take one, you idiot!" I snapped at him.

Professor Snape came to inspect our potion. "Hmm… twenty points to both of your houses," Snape said before he turned his attention to the class. He then told us to take one sip and we should see our partner's innermost thoughts.

"Cheers, Malfoy," I said as I clinked glasses with him, much to his distaste. I took a sip of the potion and immediately began to see what Malfoy was thinking of. Nothing but Quidditch and a few of the Slytherin girls. Ugh! I did _not_ want to see that. But what shocked me the most was that I saw myself stomping up to my room and Malfoy muttering a curse word to himself and mumble something about how he wished he could comfort me? Um… this is disturbing. I promptly asked for the immediate antidote. Before Snape dismissed us, I was trying to pay attention to his homework assignment when I felt someone staring at me. "For the love of Merlin, Malfoy! Stop staring at me!" I screamed at him.

"Detention, Miss Granger, for your outburst. And twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape said coolly. The Gryffindors glared at me once again.

"Way to go Hermione!" people said to me as they pushed past me when class was finally dismissed. I sighed dejectedly before I caught Malfoy staring at me again. Before I could react, he chuckled and sent a salute at me. I hate you, Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So? How is it so far? Too much? Too little? Well, it would do me the greatest pleasure if you reviewed for me? Constructive criticism is accepted; flames aren't. Thanks!


	2. The Downward Spiral

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter. Sucks to be me, huh?

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all the people who added my story for story alert and author alert for me. Other thanks go to BLOOMIX for reviewing! Also feel free to let me know if I happen to be doing something wrong; I'd really appreciate that. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two:<span> The Downward Spiral

After dinner that night, I unfortunately had to go to detention. Snape was hosting it. I walked to the dungeons to Snape's office expecting to be the only one doing detention with him tonight. Instead, I managed to get detention with stupid Ron. Ugh! My night just got worse. "Professor Snape," I said curtly. "Ronald," I spat nastily.

"Blimey Hermione! Get over it! We're over!" he yelled angrily, his ears turning as red as his fiery hair. I gritted my teeth in disgust.

"I AM OVER IT!" I screamed at him. Why did he choose to bring up our breakup?

"QUIET!" Snape snapped at us. I huffed and proceeded to rearrange the massive amount of ingredients on Snape's shelf, in alphabetical order. Can you believe this? I can't. I sighed miserably and worked in silence for the next hour or so. When I was finished, I had to have Snape check over my work. He carefully scrutinized my work, as if I would mess up the order of his _precious_ ingredients. "You are free to go Miss Granger. And see that this doesn't happen again."

"Sure thing, Professor," I said wearily to him. I packed up my things and went back to the Head commons to drop off my books. I went to grab an apple from the mini fridge in the kitchenette. I did a double take when I saw there was a note plastered on the door with a post-it. I squinted at it. Then I chuckled. Malfoy actually used a post-it. Last time I checked, they were still muggle… uh… anyways. He wrote 'went to patrol the halls without you. Will see you back in the commons. If not, then have a goodnight Granger.' Malfoy? Wishing me a good night? Well… that's… _new_. The only thing I thought he'd wish me was a horrible death! Shaking my head, I went to patrol my side of the halls as well.

* * *

><p>Everything was going fine until I ran into Harry arguing with someone. I didn't know who it was until I spotted the red hair. Hmm… "What's going on?" I asked the pair. Harry turned around to reveal Ginny. "Harry. Ginny. You both know you aren't supposed to be out of bed this time, don't you?"<p>

Harry glared at me and growled. I jumped in surprise. "Oh, please Hermione! What are _you_ going to do? Take more points away from our house? As if you haven't lost enough for the day for us already!" he said snobbishly. I frowned. Where did that come from?

"What is your problem, Harry? Have I done something to you?" I asked him, gently this time. He scowled at me in response. "Harry! I—"

"It's _your_ fault Ron broke up with you! Not his!" Harry hissed at me. I gaped. Before I could ask him what he was talking about, he continued. "I can't believe you, 'Mione! Stepping out with the enemy? That's low, even for you." Now I was fully gaping at him.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" I yelled at him. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Stepping out with the enemy? Who would be the enemy?"

"Yes, _Harry_," Ginny snapped at him. "Who would be the enemy? HUH HARRY?" she screamed at him as she started hitting him again. He easily dodged her blows, but she wasn't giving up. I had to break them up before it got worse. "You and my brother are idiots! THE BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed at them.

I escorted Ginny away from a bellowing mad Harry. "What's going on between you two? Honestly. And don't try to feed me some bullshit because I can read you like a book, Ginny," I scolded her. She blew out a puffy breath. "Well?"

Ginny chuckled in disbelief. Shaking her head, she said, "They think that you cheated on Ron with Zabini and Malfoy. I told them you wouldn't touch them within a five foot radius! Well… except Malfoy, he's hot."

"GINNY!" I yelled at her. I looked around the halls carefully. "You mustn't say such… things!" I told her. Then I whispered, "_He_ may be watching me!"

Ginny cracked a smile. "You mean… if he isn't already?" I glared at Ginny as she chuckled to herself. I escorted her back to the Gryffindor commons, frowning heavily. "All right, all right 'Mione. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked dramatically as she told the Fat Lady the password.

I stared at her blankly. "Goodnight, Ginny."

"But, Hermione, you never said what it was like sharing a dorm with the Slytherin Sex God. Blimey Hermione… I thought we were better friends than that?" she called after me. I walked away briskly.

"Goodnight!" I shouted back at her.

"Did you ever see his junk? I heard it's—"

"Goodnight Ginevra!" After patrolling the halls, I went back into the commons to see Malfoy staring at the fireplace. I did not want to deal with his mood swings, and I was too tired to start anything with him. So I went upstairs, unraveling my necktie and shaking out my hair as I went. But something stopped me completely in my tracks.

"Goodnight to you too, Granger," I heard Malfoy call out to me. I paused. Backtracking down the stairs, I looked at him in disbelief. "You heard me. I said goodnight to you." I raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity. So his note from earlier wasn't a joke… as far as I was concerned. What the hell was I supposed to say to him? "A 'goodnight' would suffice." It was as if he could read my mind. Bloody hell. I slowly crept back up the stairs. I heard him sigh dejectedly.

* * *

><p>I couldn't fall asleep with our strange exchange replaying itself in my head. First, Malfoy asked me what was wrong when he saw me crying. Then, he actually openly ogled me in class, disrupting my attentiveness. And if that wasn't bad enough, he actually left me a note… shocking, seeing as though he said himself that he didn't care what I did, saw, touched, smelt or felt here. Those were his words, not mines. Between all of that, Harry being really mean to me and Ron cheating onbreaking up with me, I didn't get too much sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun bathing me (or rather, my eyes) in sunlight. I groaned groggily and rolled over to my left and blinked a few times. I glanced at my alarm clock. It read 7:15am. I yawned and settled back into my blankets. Until it dawned on me. My first class is double potions with Snape. And it starts at 8am… "SHIT!" I swore loudly. I shot out of bed, accidentally stepping on poor Crookshanks' tail. "Ow!" I yelped as he yowled at me and ran away. I grabbed blindly at my uniform and some clean (hopefully) underwear and hightailed it to the bathroom. Unfortunately for me, as I threw open the door, Malfoy was just getting out of the shower. I screamed in shock and closed the door. Oh, Merlin. Please tell me I did not just see Draco Malfoy in the buff. I sank down on the door, covering my eyes in shame.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened and I fell backwards as I felt Malfoy fall forwards. I opened my eyes to see him sprawled out on the floor. "Nice going, _Granger_!" he spat in my direction as he got up and ran to his room.

"Up yours, Malfoy!" I yelled from the bathroom door. I took a quick shower, seeing how _he_ stole all of the hot water. "Fucking cold!" I swore. I got out, shoved my clothes on as I brushed my teeth and charmed a brush to untangle my nest of curls. After that was done, I looked at my watch. 7:50. I had ten minutes to make it down to a class that takes at least twenty minutes to get to. "Merlin, Merlin, bloody Merlin!" I said as I ran through the hallways, bumping into people as I went. One person I bumped into made me fall on the floor, dropping books as I went. I swore internally and looked up to see Harry staring at me.

"Traitor!" he spat nastily as he kicked my Transfiguration book clear across the hall. I growled as I picked up the book as well as my other books in disdain.

Miraculously, I finally made it down to Snape's class, completely out of breath. Unfortunately, I was five minutes late. I _hate_ being tardy! "Sorry, Professor Snape," I muttered in embarrassment. I plopped down on the first seat I could find, not bothering to look at who was next to me. My classmates looked at me in disgust. I glared at all of them.

"Now that her royal highness has finally joined us," Snape started. I scowled as the Gryffindors and Slytherins laughed at my expense. "We will discuss the effects of veritaserum." Suddenly, there was a hand on my left thigh. I gasped in shock at the contact. I turned… to face Malfoy. I gaped and moved his hand away, a blush forming around my neck. Maybe I was… oh, no... _That_ I did not imagine that time. Malfoy placed his hand on my thigh again!

Fighting the ever expanding blush, I gritted, "Do you _mind_, Malfoy?"

"Not at all, _Granger_," he drawled smoothly. If that wasn't bad enough, he gave my thigh a squeeze. I bit back a moan. Oh, Merlin. This was going to be a _long_ session.

Throughout the double potions, as Snape droned on and on about the truth serum, Malfoy continued to molest my thigh. Even as I tried to move away from his touch, he still continued his assault! Several times, I had to cover my mouth with my hand to fight back laughter. "Stop it!" I gritted.

Malfoy smirked at me as his eyes turned lustful. "Or else what?" he whispered softly into my ear, making me shiver. Okay, _that_ is unacceptable!

"Or else, _Malfoy_," I bit out, "I will hex your balls off and serve them to Buckbeak!" I threatened him menacingly. Briefly, he took his hand off of my knees and I sighed in relief. Even though it was short lived. He scooted closer to me and sniffed at my neck. I shuddered. "Stop it!" I whispered harshly.

"You smell like mangoes," he whispered into my ears softly. I whimpered. Oh… bloody hell. "I love mangoes, Granger." He then winked at me, making my entire face go red in embarrassment. Finally, Snape dismissed us.

I gathered my books and exited the room as quickly as my feet could take me. That is, until I ran into someone _again_. I fell flat on my ass, dropping all of my books unceremoniously onto the floor yet again. I groaned and looked up at Neville Longbottom. I stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry—" I started to say.

"No need to apologize… traitor!" he spat at me and walked off. I gaped. What in the world is going on? I needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Neville!" I ran after him. He stopped and turned to look at me, an icy glare affixed to me. "What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, as if you don't know?" he shouted. Well, if I knew, I wouldn't be asking… "You're supposed to be the brightest of our year, and yet, you are completely clueless about what I am talking about? Ron was good to you! He loved you when no one else would! And _that's_ how you repay him? By sleeping with the enemy?"

I gaped. What is he talking about? "_Excuse_ me? Sleeping with the enemy? If you haven't heard… Ron cheated on me with someone who was supposed to be my friend! And you're telling me _that's_ how I repaid _him_?" Just then, Harry came over to Neville and me. "Do _you_ honestly think that I'd cheat on Ron?" I asked Harry. For a second, Harry looked like he was going to disagree with me, but then something changed. Harry sent me a look that destroyed my insides. "Harry?"

"We know what you did, traitorous slut!" he said darkly. People gathered around to see what was going on.

"I… I… I…" I stuttered stupidly. I didn't know what to say.

"Exactly," Neville said.

"Do us a favor, and stay away from all of us. You're no longer welcome in the common room anymore," Harry said to me as he clenched his fists. I stood there like a fish out of water. I noticed some other Gryffindors gave me the evil eye as they walked away.

* * *

><p>Completely numb, I went to the rest of my classes, completely uninvolved and unfocused. At dinner that night, I entered the Great Hall. It instantly became quiet when everyone saw me walk in. Choosing to ignore this, I went to sit at the Gryffindor table and everyone in my vicinity moved away from me. Everyone except Ginny, bless her. Ginny gave everyone the evil eye and they stopped glaring at me. I looked up at Ginny. "I don't know what's going on Hermione," Ginny started, "but this is <em>not<em> acceptable! If you say you haven't cheated on my troll of a brother…" She made a point to look at him, currently stuffing his face. "Then I believe you! I know you would never do anything like that because you aren't heartless!"

I don't know what's going on either!" I practically wailed on her shoulder. I hadn't had much of an appetite, but I managed to eat a slice of meatloaf and washed it down with some pumpkin juice. After feeling increasingly uncomfortable, I decided to go back to the Head commons. I threw off my cloak and collapsed on the couch, rubbing my temples and staring into the fire. I didn't even notice anyone come in until they sat next to me on the couch. I looked up in disdain and found Malfoy's steel gray eyes boring in mines. "What do you want, Malfoy? Care to gloat that the 'Golden Trio' is fighting?" Before he could say anything, I continued, "Because I'm not in the mood for your antics tonight."

He cleared his throat. "I wasn't going to make fun of you, Granger," he drawled. I stared at him, unconvinced. "I was just going to say that those blubbering friends of yours are idiots… and that Weasel doesn't even deserve you if he's going to cheat on you with some slut. At least have some standards!" he spat into the air. Much to my chagrin, I chuckled a little. "There we go; the infamous bookwork cracks a smile." I was about to tell him off when he smiled at me. Not a smirk or a sneer, but a genuine smile. "Listen, Granger… since we have to live with each other for the rest of the school year, why don't we call a truce?"

I looked at Malfoy and pursed my lips in thought. "A truce?"

"Sure why not?" I told him. He held out a hand for me to shake. "Under one condition, though." He rolled his eyes and prompted me silently to continue. "We have to call each other by our first names."

Malfoy… uh… I mean, _Draco_ nodded in agreement. "All right, I can do that. Anyways, we have classes tomorrow, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Gran— I mean, Hermione," he said, my name rolling off of his tongue exquisitely. Oh, my gosh! Did I just think that? Hermione, snap out of it!

"G-goodnight, Draco," I stuttered stupidly, a blush creeping up on my face. He smirked and went upstairs. Well… that went well… I suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** End of chapter two. Please read and review… and story alert as well. It's greatly appreciated. The juicy stuff is coming up within the next two chapters so don't turn off your computer screens. Ha, ha, that was kinda lame. Anyways, as I said, read, review and alert! Thanks. :)


	3. You Did What?

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked… I still didn't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I only own the plot.

**Author's Note: **Nothing of importance comes here. Hmm, maybe except to say that the plot is thickening as of now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three:<span> You Did What?

For the rest of the week, the only places I saw were classes, the library, and the dorms. I couldn't face anyone during the halls; it was already hard enough trying to stomach my fellow housemates in class giving me scathing looks. I wasn't going to subject myself to that nonsense, so I simply snuck down to the Great Hall before anyone else could get there before each meal. I grabbed some food and snuck it back to the library. Not like Madame Pince would even care because she was always so polite to me.

On Thursday night, as I was on my way to the Great Hall to sneak some food like usual, I had the pleasure of running into Ronald. I tried walking around him, but he blocked my path. "Move, Ronald!" I spat.

He grabbed me by my arm and pinned me to a wall. "Listen, Hermione!"

"Get off!" I said in a low voice.

"No! I need to tell you something," he said as he squeezed my arm tighter.

"You're hurting me!"

"You mean like you hurt me, Mione?" he has the audacity to say to me. I wrestled out of his grasp and slapped him as hard as I could, the sound echoing in the halls.

He growled at me, but before he could say anything, I pointed my wand at him. "Go on, Ronald," I sneered. "And quit wasting my time!" He stared at me blankly. "Well? Hurry up and tell me! I have places to go!" I screamed at him as I held my wand steady.

He sneered at me. "You mean to your precious Malfoy?" I glared at him. "It was a mistake, Hermione! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"But you did!" I yelled in a shaky voice as tears started to fall. I wiped my cheeks but kept my wand trained on him. "You told everyone that _I_ cheated on _you_ when I would never in my life ever do that to you! I love… correction, _loved_ you!" I held back a sob. I straightened up. "Tell me, Ronald… how is my ex-friend Parvati? Hmm?"

Ron's ears turned red. "She's no you," he said quietly. Ya think?

"Oh gee, ya think Ronald?" I asked him sarcastically. "Of course she's not me! _She_ wouldn't have waited for you as long as I have for you! _She_ would have cheated on you with whomever she pleased and wouldn't have batted an eyelash in regret! She, _Ronald_ would never have given herself completely as I have to you! NEVER!" I screamed at him. I had to control my temper as I felt static popping around me. "Leave me alone, Ronald, before I do something I'll regret." I stalked past him, completely forgetting about food and into the library. I went to the back, into my personal corner, plopped down on a chair and cried.

I don't know how much time passed, but I remembered being shaken awake. "Hermione! Bloody hell woman! Wake up!" I heard someone say in my ear. I opened one eye blearily to see a mass of blond blurring my vision. So I opened my other eye to see Malfoy, err… _Draco_ standing over me. He shook me again for good measure. "Wake—"

"I'm awake, Malfoy!" I snapped as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

He folded his arms and frowned at me. "So we're back to a last name basis then, Granger?"

I sighed heavily. "What do you want?"

He ran a hand through his hair, which he no longer slicked back, but instead let hang loose around his head. He sighed. "I'm only trying to be civil."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why is that?" Before he could answer, I continued, "Wasn't I just a mudblood to you the other day?"

Mal— _Draco_ decided to plop down next to me. He slowly began removing food items from his bag and laid them on the table. He had a slice of roast chicken and gravy, mashed potatoes and kidney beans on one plate. On another plate that he took out of his bag, he had two slices of moist chocolate cake and a vanilla cupcake. My mouth salivated at the sight. "I noticed you weren't at dinner, so I brought you food," he said.

"Again, why are you being so civil to me?" I asked him. He just stared at me. Please don't stare at me.

"I didn't mean to stare," he said, startling me. "I… Well… I don't know why I'm being civil to you! Seeing as though you're acting unappreciative of it!" I wanted to say something else, but I decided against it. "I told you I wanted to call a truce with you, so that's why I'm trying to do. Why the bloody hell can't you see that I'm being genuine? Dammit!" He banged on the table as he was ranting, causing the dishes to rattle a little bit and earning some shushes from the girl in the corner.

I stood up and put a hand on my hips. "Well _excuse_ me if I don't believe you could change in such a short span of time! All you've done to me is made fun of me and my friends. Me for my apparent 'bloody status' and quest for knowledge and love for books! You wanted to call a truce, fine. But do _not_ expect me to become your bloody friend overnight!"

We glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Malfoy cleared his throat. "I just have one question, Granger," he said softly.

I glowered at him. "Go on, then!"

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Are you going to eat the food I've left for you?" I shook my head at him in disbelief before my stomach let out a growl. "Seeing as though you need it," he added quite cheekily.

"I don't know if I should," I snapped at him. I sat back down and pulled the chicken and potatoes towards me. "But I will. Thank you very much, _Malfoy_!" I spat.

"You're bloody welcome! Ungrateful bloody…"

"Oh shut up, you insufferable ferret!" I said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. After I was finished, Draco and I reluctantly went back up the stairs together, seeing as though no one else bothered to take an interest in me. Since it was late at night, we also decided to patrol the halls, even if we didn't have to that night. We worked in silence.

* * *

><p>Friday morning, I woke up bright and early as usual, though my classes didn't start until the afternoon. I decided to take one of my romance novels down to the lake. I got dressed in my school uniform, untangled my hair enough to put it into a ponytail and then into a tight bun that rivaled one of Professor McGonagall's and walked down the stairs. I got to the common room to see Draco staring at a letter in disdain. He hissed and threw it into the orange fire. I let out a squeak, giving away my position. Crap. He turned around to see me by the stairs gripping the banister with all of my might. He narrowed his eyes at me. I must admit, that spooked me a bit.<p>

Since I didn't know what mood he was in, I decided to nod in acknowledgement and go to the kitchenette to get a quick snack. "Good morning to you too, Hermione," he said calmly.

I paused. "Err… M-morning Draco," I sputtered out. Before anymore damage could be done, I raced out of the door. I went outside to the lake and sat down with my book. After a few minutes I felt a shadow standing over me, blocking my sunlight. So I sighed and turned around to see Draco standing over me. "Yes?" I asked him as calmly as I could muster.

Draco sat down next to me, doing his best not to get his school robes dirty. I rolled my eyes at his high maintenance behavior. "What happened between you and Weasel?"

This was going to be a _long_ story. I closed my book and set it down next to me. "I thought things were going good between us! He knew how much I cared for him and how I waited for him and everything! I—" I choked on a sob. I looked away. "I can't believe him!" I sobbed into my hand. I felt him pull me closer and I sobbed on his shoulder, possibly ruining his shirt. But I didn't care. Apparently, neither did he because he made no move to push me off. If anything, he held me closer. "I bet it's because I'm not pretty enough, isn't it?" I sniffled.

"It's because you are too strong-willed for him," he told me. I made a face and wailed even harder. That only made me feel worse! "No… that wasn't… bloody hell, Hermione," Draco muttered. After a few moments, I stopped crying enough to wipe my eyes. "What I meant was that Weaselbee wouldn't appreciate someone who is able to hold their ground. So he wants someone as clueless as him," he explained.

I sniffled some more. "I suppose that's why he chose Parvati over me," I reasoned.

"Exactly! Brainless and utterly easy," he spat as he wiped a stray tear away from my eyes. He offered me a smile. I gave him a watery one in return. "It's no wonder she's knocked up! I swear to Merlin himself, I fear for the future of the wizarding world." I stared at him in horror. She's what? "Between the two of them, they will be the downfall of… everything…" He paused when I pushed him away. "What? What did I say?"

Without answering him, I ran back into the castle to hunt Ronald Weasley down. I saw him going in the direction of the hospital wing. "Ronald! I swear!" I shouted as I punched him in the face.

He fell down on the floor in shock. When he got up, I went to punch him again, but someone held me back. "Blimey Hermione! What was that for?"

"Get off of me! Get off!" I struggled with the person holding me hostage.

"Calm down Hermione!" I heard Harry say in my ears. This sent me into overdrive.

"Let me go! You didn't care about my feelings! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!" I screamed at him.

"I was!" he yelled back as he let me go. _Was_? I started after him but Ron held me back. "Just listen to me, Hermione!"

"NO!" I yelled as I struggled harder against Ron. "After all we've been through, Harry? You didn't bother to tell me that my boyfriend was cheating on me?"

"_You_ cheated on _him_!" Harry yelled at me. I growled at them both as I flailed my arms in different directions. "You knew he was my biggest enemy! But did that stop you, Hermione? NO! NOT AT ALL! His aunt killed my godfather!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I would have _never_ cheated on Ron! NEVER!" I collapsed on the floor in defeat.

"I'm sorry Hermione! I swear! It was a one-time thing and I promise never to do it again!" Ron pleaded with me. "Please! I didn't mean it! I love you and I want to get back together with you! Even though I will take responsibility for the child, it doesn't mean I love her!"

So it's true!

"Ron… what the hell are you talking about, mate? You got her pregnant?" Harry asked him.

"IT WAS A BLOODY MISTAKE!" Ron yelled at him.

I had to have a little talk with Miss Patil.

I burst through the doors of the infirmary and stalked over to Parvati just as Madame Pomfrey finished her examination. "You conniving, backstabbing, treacherous, stupid slutty bitch!" I screamed at her with my wand pointed at her, ready for a battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen between Parvati and Hermione? Do you think Hermione will just let her off the hook? Well, I guess you shall see when I post again. *Insert evil laughter* Oh… sorry. :) Anyways, feel free to review and/or story alert as much as possible!


	4. Making Matters Worse

**Disclaimer: **I'm not gonna say this again…

**Author's Note: **So major, major thanks to the following people who were so kind to review: **Loonynamelass, miss jenny g-baby (FFN won't let me put the periods between your name up), Slytherin-until-i-die, **and** BLOOMIX**. Thanks a lot you guys! I really appreciate it and as a reward, I have (accidentally) outdone myself. This is the longest chapter thus far with lots of crap going on. And thanks to everyone else who favorite/alerted my story as well. Enjoy! :)

I guess I should also put this up... This is rated M for a reason. Adult themes and crude language are very dominant in this chapter. If you're not a big fan of cursing so much and feel offended by this, then please don't continue to read. Read at your own risk. Thanks.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four:<span> Making Matters Worse

"You conniving, backstabbing, treacherous, stupid slutty bitch!" I screamed at her with my wand pointed at her.

"Miss Granger!" Madame Pomfrey berated me. Parvati stood (cowered) behind the Medi-witch. "Put your wand down and be quiet! There are sick people in here!"

"You mean like her?" I gestured towards _her_.

"Hermione! I can explain!" Parvati started meekly.

"You mean… you can explain how you got pregnant by my now ex-boyfriend?" I asked her icily. I turned to Madame Pomfrey. "How far along is she?"

"Hermione—"

"Miss Granger—"

"HOW FAR?" I screamed at the both of them.

Parvati stepped away from her. "I think about three months now," she answered calmly.

I didn't need my wand anymore, so I put it away. "Oh… okay. Congrats!" I said dead calmly. Before Parvati could say 'thanks,' I continued. "You fucking backstabbing bitch!" I roared at her before I tackled her on the ground and started to slap her repeatedly. "I hate you! I hate you so much, you stupid bitch! I hope you're happy!" I continued to scream at her as we rolled around on the floor.

"Hermione! I'm s-s-sorry! I s-swear! I d-didn't k-know!" Parvati struggled to say through thick tears.

"Of course you knew! I told you everything!" I yelled at her as she hollered even louder. People tried to pry me off of her but I kicked someone away. After a few moments, someone did manage to wrench me away from the wench. Unfortunately for them, I wasn't going down without a fight. "GET OFF OF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I kicked the person again and they went down with a howl. I collapsed on the floor in hysterical tears. After a few moments (or it may have been hours later) I calmed down enough to stand up, albeit shakily. I was feeling too horrible to go to the rest of my classes, so I treaded up the stairs to our Head Dorms. "S-sweet Surrender," I mumbled to the baby lion cub and snake. The portrait opened up for me and I went inside, throwing off my cloak as I went. I looked up at the couch to see Draco laying down on it, curled up in a fetal position and occasionally groaning. I'm almost afraid to ask. Not like I want to know anyways; it'll only make me feel worse about myself than I already do.

Draco groaned again as he saw me walk past him. I backtracked. "Bloody hell, Hermione!" he groaned. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Merlin, you kick hard for a girl!"

That triggered more pent up anger from within. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Malfoy!" I spat nastily. "Did I ruin your chances of producing an heir for your father and his lover, Voldemort?" Before he could answer, I stomped up the stairs angrily. I went into my room and slammed the door angrily. And just for the hell of it, I opened the door and yelled at him. "I hate you men! You all are the scum on this Earth! I HATE YOU ALL! MARK MY WORDS!" I slammed the door again in anger.

* * *

><p>Thank Merlin it was Saturday. I didn't want to face Malfoy… Draco… whatever! I didn't want to face him today after I said what I said to him. I was angry, yes, but that doesn't excuse the way I've treated him thus far. In the past few days, I have seen that he was true to his word and haven't said anything foul to me or even mentioned my blood status. And there I went, insulting him and his father and accusing him of being a death eater. Bloody fucking hell, Hermione, get a grip! I got dressed in a sky blue and gray plaid button down baby doll shirt, white leggings and charcoal gray suede boots. I ran a finger through my hair and decided to leave it down for once. I examined myself in the mirror and decided that I looked good enough for the library. I grabbed my messenger bag and proceeded to leave my room. I opened the door to see Draco… err… Malfoy standing on the other side, hands poised and ready to knock. I jumped and held a hand to my heart. I was <em>not<em> expecting that.

"Going somewhere?" he drawled as he surveyed my outfit. I suddenly felt self conscious. And now I was blushing at his current state. He was topless, his hair was damp and he had on a simple pair of blue boxers.

I shrugged casually. "Just off to the library, if you don't mind," I replied. I tried to walk around him but he blocked my path. I tried to walk around him again, but he blocked my path. "Malfoy, I don't have time for these games! All I want to do is go to the library and catch up on work without anyone bothering me. Please, let me go on about my life and you with yours," I told him, defeated and tired of arguing. I slumped my shoulders. And before I knew it, I was crying into my hands again. He pulled me closer to him and hugged me. He didn't say anything but just rubbed my back in soothing circles. When he pulled away, I sniffled. "What is going on? I'm crying over some stupid git! Damn, I'm so embarrassed. And the worst part is that I'm letting my worst enemy see me at my weakest! And what is he doing? I'll tell you! He's comforting me in a way I would expect from my _supposed_ best friend who isn't talking to me because I supposedly 'stepped out on my boyfriend' with the enemy! Oh, hell, I can't take it! I'm just so sick of things going so wrong for me!" I started sobbing again. "I'm so confused and angry and hurt and… ugh! I just want to break something! DAMMIT!" I felt myself being pulled somewhere blindly. When I opened my eyes, I was staring at the fireplace in the common room. I needed to calm down. I sniffled occasionally as Draco handed me a mug with piping hot tea. "Thanks," I mumbled.

He nodded at me. "What happened between you and Patil?" he asked me casually, taking a sip of his own mug.

"Ronald got her pregnant," I said to him. This prompted him to spit out what was in his mouth all over himself. Despite myself, I chucked as he slammed the mug down and wiped his mouth. "I honestly don't know what's worse. The fact that he cheated on me with her or the fact that he got her pregnant. She's… He's been cheating on me from the start! She's bloody three months pregnant!" Unfortunately for Draco, he went to take another sip as I told him this. He began to choke. I rolled my eyes and patted his back. "You're okay?"

"I'm… fine," he rasped. I looked at him skeptically. "As much as I would love to bash Weaselbee, as usual, I hate to tell you Hermione, but that is _not_ his kid. I guarantee you that much," he said as he cleared his throat.

I raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

He cleared his throat. "There's no bloody way."

I folded my arms. "What makes you say that?" I questioned him. He unfolded my arms for me gently. "He's been acting all distant towards me ever since… ever since we…" I started. Oh, hell. I'm about to discuss my personal life with Draco Malfoy. _Here goes nothing_. "Ever since we first… um… you know…" I finished awkwardly. I palmed my forehead and tried to fight the blush down. "Oh, bloody hell, Draco! You can see where I'm going with this, right?"

He chuckled. "I can. I just like hearing you being flustered about sex," he said cheekily. I flushed some more. He scooted closer to me. I eyed him suspiciously. "Say it."

"He's been acting distant ever since we… gave ourselves to each other," I said. I blushed even harder, _if_ that was even possible.

"So, he's been acting even more stupid than usual since you guys had sex?" he asked me. Oh, Merlin, please. I need a black hole to swallow me whole right now. "Don't be ashamed! You've already had sex, so why are you acting like a schoolgirl virgin?"

I looked away. "Because! I'm not comfortable talking about this so openly!" I whined as I got up and started pacing around. I rubbed at my neck, trying to get it to regain its natural color. I sighed. I'm hopeless. No wonder Ronald dumped me. "If you don't mind… I'm going to the library to finish some work that I need to make up." Without letting him reply to me, I picked up my bag and left the commons and headed off to the library.

As I was trying to study quietly in the library, I heard whispering. I looked around and landed on some fourth years staring at me. When I made eye contact with one of them, the entire group squealed in fright and left the library in a rush, watching me behind their backs. I shook my head in disbelief and continued to write. A few minutes later I looked up to see a sixth year couple giggling. I sighed heavily and slammed my book. "Do you mind?" I snapped at them, already feeling on edge.

They frowned at me. The shaggy haired boy picked up their books as the girl gave me a haughty look. "Sorry, Head Girl! Didn't mean to disturb you. Just don't choke me to death; I _like_ my life. Sad that I can't speak for others," the raven haired bitch said to me. I gaped in horror. She tossed her hair and linked arms with her boyfriend. I glowered at the retreating pair. Angrily, I opened up my book and tried to calm down as I finished my work.

A few minutes later, someone tapped me on the shoulder. "I swear to Merlin, the next person to disrupt me will— oh… Hi Ginny," I said as I realized the red haired girl was standing over me with an amused look on her face. "Ginny… wipe that stupid grin off your face. Honestly!"

Ginny laughed softly and sat down next to me. "So is it true, Mione?"

I wearily dropped my quill on the table beside my book. "That depends," I pouted as I folded my arms. "What did you hear?"

"That you went postal on Parvati," Ginny said oh, so casually, like she was talking about the weather. I sighed as she chuckled. "If you ask me, she deserved it, slutty bitch." Ginny cracked up as I shook my head at her. "And then you kicked Malfoy in the balls! Oh, Mione! You should have seen his face!"

I giggled. "Yeah… and you missed it at the Head commons. He was on the couch holding himself and groaning!" We burst into hysterical giggles, earning shushes from people around us. After our laughter died down, I wiped my eyes as Ginny held her sides. "I felt bad though. I didn't know I kicked him," I lamented. Ginny smiled at this.

_I also didn't mean to call him a death eater_, I thought to myself.

"Well, in any case, I should give you a heads up. Parvati told people that you attacked her for no reason."

"I wish you were here earlier to tell me that," I told her sadly. I told her about the girls I scared off and then the brat that patronized me. "My life is going so horribly lately," I said sadly. "I feel like I'm living in an alternate universe. D— Malfoy of all people has been comforting me instead of Harry or Ron. Can you believe that? I mean, what happened to all of the years of the name calling and bickering? What has it been reduced to? Him calling a truce with me and him seeing me at my weakest. I'm not sure if I'm ready to handle all of that right now. Oh, Gin… my life is a nightmare right now. I was hoping that someone would pinch me and I'd wake up to Ron holding me, Harry and I chatting as I helped him with his homework and Malfoy and I arguing. I've lost the sense of normality in my life," I told her. She nodded in understanding.

Ginny pulled me closer to her and hugged me tight. I hugged her back and I smiled. At least I still have Ginny, right? "Don't worry Hermione; things will get better for you. Now… why don't we go to Hogsmeade for a quick butterbeer? C'mon… whatcha say?" she asked me. I looked skeptical but she prodded me with her elbow. "Ehh, Hermione?"

"Oh… all right, Gin. I'm sold! Let me just pack up my stuff and we'll go, okay?" She smiled and helped me pack up my things so we could leave. I didn't really need special permission because I was the Head Girl and I was accompanying Ginny, so it was okay. We linked arms and left the library to go to Hogsmeade together.

* * *

><p>After a few firewhisky laced butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, Ginny and I were having the time of our lives. "This is so much better than studying, isn't it?" I slightly slurred. Ginny and I began to cackle, earning suspicious looks from fellow patrons. "Shh!" I said to her as I put a finger to her nose, narrowly missing her eyes. Then I giggled and burped. "Shh!" I said sharply to an older woman reading the Daily Prophet at the next table. She huffed and moved away from us.<p>

"Some people!" Ginny snorted. We burst into fits of giggles again.

"Shh!" someone shushed us.

Ginny stood up wobbly. "You _shh_!" she hissed. I pulled her down as she stomped her foot. "So uptight!" I cracked up and took another sip of butterbeer. "So, 'Mione! What… what's it (hiccup) like l-living with… what's his face?"

"Who?" I asked her. She giggled. "Oh… you mean Sex God? He's… he's fine. I mean, Ginny… damn! He… is… _fine_!" I slurred. Then I burped. "Oops?" I giggled.

"So he hasn't said anything mean or snarky to you?" she questioned softly before she hiccupped loudly. I shook my head dramatically. "Hmm, that _is_ weird I suppose. Have you done him yet?"

"Done him what?" I asked through a sip.

"You know… slept with him?" she clarified. I spat out what I'd been sipping and coughed viciously. "You have?"

"NO! I haven't!" The question alone sobered me up. Ginny smirked at me. "Stop that! I really haven't!"

"Well, why not? I mean, as far as I'm concerned, he's single. You're single. And you both live with each other. So why the hell not?"

"Ginny! Shush!" I told her as I held her mouth closed and looked around guiltily. When I thought it was safe, I continued. "Besides, what would he want with me? A mud—"

"Don't say that about yourself, Mione!" Ginny chided me in a way that reminded me of Molly. _Like mother, like daughter_, I thought to myself. "Who cares about blood status anymore?"

"The Malfoys," I muttered smartly.

Ginny sighed. "Listen, Hermione," she started. "I'm not saying to be the next Malfoy wife! I'm just saying—"

"Oh, bloody Merlin," I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"That you need some more TLC in your life," she said. I looked at her strangely.

"TLC?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah… you know. Tender Love and Care? I thought you knew this, Hermione! Honestly!"

"Well, I know that _I_ know what it means. I didn't know that _you_ knew what it meant!" Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Well… whatever. The point, _Ginny_, is that I don't need any of that from him. I'm perfectly fine." I stood up and brushed off invisible crumbs from my shirt. And re-buttoned the top button. "Now, we should get back to Hogwarts right now before even more points are lost from Gryffindor on an account of me." Now it was Ginny's turn to stare at me. "What? And I have an Advanced Herbology essay to finish."

"You said it wasn't due until next week!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"I know that! I'm already behind!" I told her as I threw down some galleons on the table for our tab. I linked arms with Ginny and went back to Hogwarts with her, chatting all the way there.

After I dropped her off at the Gryffindor towers, I headed back to my Head dorms to get a much needed nap, as my head started to bang around in my skull. I said the password ("have a good day, Head Lady!" the lion cub said to me as I smiled at him) and walked inside and up the stairs. Until I heard voices. Then a bout of male chuckles. "So she has no idea?" the boy asked.

"Listen, mate," I heard Draco drawl. "Just because I'm friendly to her doesn't mean anything." I carefully treaded up the stairs, trying not to make the stairs squeak as I went. Eavesdropping is bad, but I couldn't help it. "We have absolutely nothing in common, Blaise. She's boring, stupid and much too needy and emotional for my taste. You can have her if you want."

The boys laughed again. "No, thank you," Blaise Zabini muttered. "But what about—?"

"She's nothing like that one, I tell you," Draco told him. I could just hear the smirk in his voice. So I'm emotional, am I? And needy? And _boring_? "There's no way I would let myself be caught with her walking about in the hallways. I'm Draco fucking 'Slytherin Sex God' Malfoy, for fuck's sake! I have a reputation to uphold!" I sniffed and went to the opposite side of the hall to my room, opened the door and slammed it shut. I buried my head into my pillow but didn't move. Who does he think he is? 'Calling a truce' my ass! 'Slytherin Sex God' my— well, nevermind on that. He _is_ a sex God… oh, my… Hermione! Get that out of your head right now!

_But you can't deny that he's a fine piece of specimen, Hermione!_

"Shut up! You're drunk!" I hissed at myself a little too loudly.

"Hermione?" I head Draco call out to me. "Are you all right?"

"Go away, Malfoy!" I yelled at him. Great. He thinks I'm a loon on top of being needy, emotional and boring. However, I resent being called stupid! Last time I checked, I was ahead of him! Tut! Unacceptable! He knocked on the door again. I got up forcefully and grumbled to the door. I threw the door open angrily, feeling static popping around me again. "What?"

His face fell and he frowned. "Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked once again. I growled. "I suppose not…" he drifted.

"Oh, ya think, Malfoy?" I yelled at him. He scowled at me. "I don't know what you're playing at, but you had better leave me out of your foolish games! I'm not a fucking bloody piece of shitty pawn! So, _ferret_," I drawled out nastily. I watched him cringe and I bit back a smirk. "I'd suggest you find a bunch of your purebred fucking bastard people you call _friends_ and leave me the fuck alone! I'm warning you! Or else, I swear to Merlin! You and your precious family jewels will be no more! No more! You hear me?" Before I could let him answer, I slammed the door on his confused face.

I walked around the room, pacing. "Stupid bloody ferret face thinks he could just waltz around in his pureblood robes and his holier-than-thou attitude and then thinks he can just forget the nasty things he's said about me throughout the years? 'Stupid mudblood' this, and 'know-it-all goody two shoes bookworm' that! He thinks I'm _stupid_? HA!" I ranted. I did the only thing I knew that would calm me down. I went into my bag and pulled out my syllabus for the rest of the school year and I continued to work on my NEWTS material. "Tut!" I said to myself as I practiced charms all over my room until it got late. I collapsed on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I slept in uncharacteristically late on Sunday. When I finally did get up, I had just missed lunch. My stomach growled in protest. "Ugh!" I moaned as I staggered out of bed and down the stairs. I went into the kitchenette and took out pots and pans. I got out cheese, mayonnaise, bread, and mustard so I could make a grilled cheese sandwich, just the way my mum used to make it. <em>Or Miss Granger as you'll now have to call her<em>, a nagging voice in my head said. I growled at it and continued to make the sandwich. I heated up the pan and charmed it to stay evenly heated. As I was making the grilled cheese sandwich, I heard the portrait door swing open. Malfoy swaggered in. I started to hum aimlessly as I flipped the sandwich in the pot repeatedly.

When it was finally done, I slid it onto a plate, grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and walked to the common room. I noticed Malfoy was sitting on the left side, so I ignored him and sat on the far right side of the couch. I bit into my sandwich and smiled. "Bloody fantastic!" I said to myself. Malfoy grunted. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him. That was proving hard to do because I felt a pair of eyes boring into the side of my skull. Blushing, I felt as the gaze travelled down my body and landed on my thigh. I cleared my throat and continued to eat my food. But now I could no longer enjoy it. Exasperatedly, I set the half eaten sandwich on the plate and looked at Malfoy. "May I help you?"

He sneered. We're back to the same antics as before. "Not really." He continued to glare at me. I picked back up my sandwich and took a huge bite. "What the fuck is your problem, Granger?" he blurted out. I sighed and set my plate on the floor and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "I mean, in the morning, you were all 'sob sob, my life sucks' and then you went out. And then you come back and you're being the same snide bitch I've always… hated. So what the fuck is your problem?"

I gritted my teeth. "Sorry I'm so fucking moody and emotional and needy. Not like I need you to pity me or anything. I thought you'd be having a grand time taunting me about my horrible life. Something to run home to father and brag about. The Golden Trio has split up. Are you fucking happy about that, _Malfoy_?"

"I—" he started.

"So let's get something straight here, all right? I don't give a flying fuck what the fuck you see here, do here, smell here, touch here or feel here. From now on, leave me alone and let me brood and I'll gladly give you your space. In fact!" I stood up and got in his face. "Why don't you shove your bullshit truce so far up your ass your death eating father could feel it?" I huffed in his face. "Well? What are you going to do, fucking ferret face? Huh? Call me a stupid know it all _mudblood_? Set your stupid goons on me? Please, do your worst, because my life couldn't get any shittier than what it is right now," I said lowly. Before he could say anything to that, I went outside, making sure to slam the portrait door loud and hard. Then I realized. I opened the door again and stomped upstairs. "I can't believe I forgot to change my clothes!" I muttered to myself in disbelief.

* * *

><p>I managed to avoid everyone on Sunday and the first part of Monday. Even Malfoy. I could feel him wanting to talk to me or yell at me or <em>something<em> but I wouldn't let him have the chance. I broke my mini tradition and went into the Great Hall to eat. I went over to my house table. But before I could say hello to anyone, everyone in my sitting vicinity moved away from me. I sighed heavily and took out a book to read as I nibbled on some toast. Finally, I felt someone sitting next to me. I looked up to see Ginny smiling brightly at me. I mustered up a small smile in return. But then she frowned. Oh, no. What did I do? "Ginny?"

"Don't you have your own table to go to?" she asked. Wait… _what_?

"I need to speak with Granger. You know Head duties? Something you wouldn't know about, Weaselette?" I heard Malfoy say snottily to her. I scoffed. She turned red.

"Hermione? Say the word and I'll hex him so hard—" she started as she stood up, but I sat her back down. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oi, look! The traitor bitch is talking to the enemy!" Harry spat nastily in my direction.

"Look, don't start with me, Potter!" I retorted.

"Oh, look at that! She's defending her _boyfriend_," Ronald said through a mouthful of food. Instead of coming off snarky, it just looked really disgusting.

Parvati decided to step in. "Hey, Malfoy. Is it true? Does she really flop like a dead fish in bed?" she asked with a wicked grin on her face. I gaped.

"Yeah, _Malfoy_. Tell us," Ron started again, "how did you manage to get the bookworm into bed? Did you bribe her with the latest installment of Hogwarts: A History?" The table laughed at my expense.

Ginny sent off a spell at Ronald and Harry with her wand, something akin to Ronald throwing up slugs like he did in second year. "You were saying?" she asked them saccharine sweetly.

"Hermione, do us a favor and go back with your boyfriend. House traitor!" someone told me.

"Traitor," someone else muttered. That got the whole Gryffindor table going, which got the Ravenclaw table and of course the Slytherin table going as well. "TRAITOR!" everyone except Ginny chanted. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran out of the Great Hall, laughter and jeers echoing as I went. I went up the stairs and into the library, sobbing and running blindly.

As my luck would have it, I ran into someone. "S-sorry!" I sputtered out.

"Granger!" he said sharply. Oh, no, I recognize that voice. "We have to—" he started, but I wouldn't let him finish. Right then and there, I punched Malfoy right in the eye. "OUCH! What the bloody fucking hell, Hermione?"

"You are a slimy little, Grade-A, declassified royal git and pain in the ass!" I yelled at him. I went to punch him again but he held my hand. I tried to use my other hand but he held both hands over my head and pressed me against a bookcase. "Let me go!"

"No! You will shut the hell up and listen to me!" he said roughly as he pinned me harder against the bookcase. I sniffled even louder. "Stop crying! Bloody hell, stop with the crying! What happened to your famous Gryffindor courage, huh? When did you ever let anything get to you, nerves of steel?"

"You have no idea what I've been through at your hands, _Malfoy_!" I spat at him. I struggled harder. "You don't know what it's like having your friends, your _best_ friends against you because you _have_ no friends! And you have no heart!"

"_I_ have no heart, Hermione? I have no _heart_?" he yelled at me as he squeezed my wrists.

"Let go!" I said to him.

"Make me, Granger!" he challenged me. I stepped on his foot. That made him let me go.

I rubbed my sore wrists. "What the fuck changed between us, huh, Malfoy? What made you change so much that you decided that wanted to touch me, let alone befriend me? Huh, Malfoy? What is it that you want from me?"

He devilishly licked his lips and stepped closer to me. "You, Granger," he whispered huskily in my ears.

Surely, I heard him wrong. "Wait… what?"

"I want _you_," he said before his lips smashed into mines.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I'm gonna end it here for now. There's more to come so please stay tuned! And continue to review and alert as much as you like. Thanks again so much for reading! I can't wait to post the next chapter up! Everything will be clearer. :)


	5. One Thing Leads To Another

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. :(

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait… I couldn't figure out a couple of things *Blushes* Nonetheless, I hope y'all enjoy it! Also, keep on reviewing and alerting this story! Special thanks go to the new people who reviewed especially **freeflymore** and the infamous **IGOTTEAMEDWARD**! Quite the honor if I do say so myself! :) **WARNING! SEX SCENE!** Okay… I warned you… read at your own risk!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five:<span> One Thing Leads To Another

I squirmed and squealed. "Mal—" I started.

"Don't," he mumbled. He ground his body against mines. I really did try to shove him off but he just held me closer. At that moment, he decided to squeeze my ass.

I gasped, unintentionally making him deepen the kiss. "Malfoy—" I tried again.

"Shush!" he growled into my mouth. Since I was fighting a losing battle, I prayed to Merlin that we wouldn't get caught and held on to his broad shoulders. Suddenly, he broke the kiss. I stared into his steel gray eyes in confusion. "Now do you believe me?"

I stared at him like a fish out of water. "I… I… I…" I couldn't get it out. _One steamy kiss does _**not**_ prove that you like me!_ I thought.

"Good… because a kiss isn't just what I want from you," he said. Before I could decipher what he meant and react accordingly, he grabbed my face and kissed me again. Oh, to hell with it! I kissed him back with as much fervor as he did. I snaked my arms around his neck as he pushed me up against the bookcase. I instinctively wrapped both legs around his waist and clung on to him. He bucked his hips against mines in such a way that made me blush and get wet at the same time. I moaned into his ear as he placed hot kisses down my neck. "I wanted you so bad for so long, Hermione," he whispered as he ripped open my good oxford uniform shirt, exposing my lacy black and silver bra.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" I panted. He smirked at me before shrugging off his cloak and throwing it behind him haphazardly. It knocked over a desk lamp and the lamp crashed loudly onto the floor.

I ripped open his shirt and ran my hands up and down his perfectly sculpted chest as he took the opportunity to unclasp my bra. "That was _my_ favorite shirt!" he breathed heavily into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Who cares?" I moaned as he squeezed my breast with his hands. I unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down his legs. Then I traced a finger around his rock hard dick through the fabric of his boxer shorts, making him twitch in anticipation. I smirked as he kissed me roughly and ripped my underwear with a swift move. This in return made my bite his lip hard, drawing blood. "Oops?" I said innocently whilst looking him straight into his deep gray pools.

Draco lifted my skirt out of the way and chuckled as he entered me, thrusting hard into me and eliciting a moan from me. "I bet you liked that, huh, Granger?"

"Shut up and fuck me," I breathed into his ear saucily.

"With pleasure," he replied cheekily as he sped up. I moaned into his ear wantonly as he panted into my ear.

"Mmm, Draco, harder!" I moaned into his ear. He obliged and went faster, my head hitting the bookcase harshly. After a few minutes, a couple of books fell down. "Okay, let me off this bookcase! My head hurts!" I told him. He smirked, moved us to a table and continued to fuck the daylights out of me. Who knew sex could feel so… magical? I've never felt that way with Ronald before. Draco's hands were softer, roaming around in places I never knew existed, let alone knew were erogenous zones. Soon I was grinding my hips against his, equally matching his fervor and rhythm. I moaned louder into his ear as I felt my walls clench up and a heat spread from my stomach to my toes. I tugged at his hair as I drove him deeper and deeper into the depths.

"I want you to come with me… can you do that?" Draco grunted in my ear. I could only moan in response. After a few minutes, I felt my inner core bursting with heat and he let go of himself as well. I felt him go slack against my body as we both panted for air. "How… was… that?" he asked me through quick breaths.

I bit my lip. "That… that was… Oh, Merlin, that was incredible!" I told him honestly. It was true! I've never experienced something like that so powerful in my entire life.

We decided to lie on the table, him on top of me for a few more moments. I'm actually surprised no one came to disrupt us, or worse, give us detention. I think having sex in the library would suffice for an expulsion, wouldn't it? Oh, well. He got up and offered me a hand to stand up, albeit shakily.

With shaking hands, I tried to fix my shirt as best as possible, but of course my attempts were futile; all but one hang loose button remained on my shirt. Thanks for that, _Draco_! "I'll get you a new one… honestly, Hermione! It's not the end of the world!" he chided me playfully as he chuckled. I eyed him weirdly. He was currently fixing his shirt too, with failed attempts. He gave up and shrugged on his school robes, closing them tight and fiddling with the cuffs. I blushed, cleared my throat and threw on my cloak as well. I looked up as he cleared his throat. He held out his hands to me and asked, "Can you help me with these cuffs? Please?"

I smirked at him. "Did a Malfoy just say please to a muggleborn? _Wow_," I teased. He smirked back at me. I went over to Draco and fixed his cuffs for him. Then I took the liberty of fixing his collar as well. As I did that, he ran a soft hand up my arm. I instantly got goose bumps as he did so. Draco's arms went down my sides to land on my hips. I blushed again, unintentionally leaning closer to him. I ran my hands through his hair, feeling every silky strand carefully and committing it to memory. I leaned up and kissed him softly. But I moved away before it could go any further.

"Mmm… why'd you stop?" he asked me.

I giggled. "Because we could always finish what we started upstairs in the dorms," I told him cheekily as I raised an eyebrow suggestively. With that, he grabbed my arm and our bags and dragged me all the way to the Head Commons. When we got there, the baby snake slithered over to the front of the portrait. "The password is Sweet Surrender, darling!" I said cheerfully to him.

"Thankssss," he hissed as le let Draco and me inside to indeed finish what we started.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day to my alarm clock blaring at me. "Ugh! Shut up!" I muttered miserably. It kept going, so I just finally decided to pick it up and throw it across the room blindly. "Piece of shit!" I snuggled under the covers once more before I realized… one, my alarm clock doesn't blare at me that bloody much and two, my clothes are charmed to stay at a temperature solely dependent on my body temperature at the moment. And because of two, I also realized that, three, I was still shivering whilst under the covers.<p>

I looked around the room and it wasn't my lavender themed room. Instead, the room was adorned in a rich cream color with intricate sparkling silver details along the walls. The curtains that hung from the window were of a forest green satin material. They looked really expensive. But they did an excellent job of keeping the sunlight out. "Oh, Merlin," I muttered under my breath. I pulled the covers away from my body and instantly shivered. That's when I looked down and realized that I was completely naked. I screamed and covered myself up again.

Just then, Draco ran into the room, toothbrush in mouth. He gave me a questioning look. "What's da maffer?" he asked through foam.

"Why am I in your room?" I screamed at him. He raised an eyebrow at me and went back into the bathroom. When he came out, he went over to the bed where I was and pulled me up. Or at least he _tried_ to. "C'mon Hermione! You can't afford to be late to Potions again, can you?"

I mumbled something about not giving a flying rat's ass. "If you could stop tugging at my arm that would be greatly appreciated. And maybe I _will_ get up!" He stopped and let me go. I got up and ran into the bathroom just in case he tried to sneak anymore glances at me. Merlin, help me. I slept with Draco Malfoy… _willingly_ at that! And I thoroughly _enjoyed_ it! What the hell is wrong with me? As I showered, bits and pieces of last night came into my head. His soft hands exploring my body, his lips caressing mines expertly, his tongue… _stop it!_ I thought bitterly to myself.

After grooming myself properly, I left the bathroom door that led to my room, threw on some perfume and grabbed my bag to leave. When I looked down the steps, Draco was waiting for me. "Go on, I'll catch up with you later," he told me. Frowning, I nodded and left. Well… what was I expecting, a parting kiss? No way! After all, he's probably waiting for someone else, most likely a girl. I sighed heavily and made my way to the dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

After I'd sent Hermione into the bathroom to get ready, I pulled out the letter I received from father. He said he wanted to visit me to see how things were progressing. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair nervously. When I heard the water shut off, I hurriedly went downstairs and waited. And waited. And waited some more. Just when my father was about to arrive, I heard her come down the stairs. Damn. She opened her mouth to say something but I had to interrupt her. "Go on, I'll catch up with you later." Hermione frowned but nodded and left.

Right after she left, my father came through the fireplace. I mentally braced myself for his visit. "Draco," my father greeted me curtly.

"Father," I said as I nodded my head once.

"How are things my boy? Is the mudblood still feuding with Potter?"

I inwardly cringed. I _really_ hated that word. "Yes, father. As of now they are not on speaking terms," I informed him. I made sure to clear my head before he asked his next inevitable question.

"And? Is she still wary of you?" he asked, now performing legilimency on me. I had to quickly lock up the memories of last night.

"Somewhat…" I answered hesitantly. I made sure to show him how rude Potter was to her. Finally, he left me to my private thoughts. "We've managed to call a truce, but you know how those Gryffindors can be," I managed to spit out.

Father raised an eyebrow at that statement. Then he stepped closer to me. "Well, my boy, you had better fix it before the time comes. She must not have any contact with Potter, and if she does, you best make sure they are no longer friends! We will _lose_ if she helps him, you got that?"

"Yes, father. I will try harder," I told him. With a parting nod, he flooed back to the Malfoy Manor to consult with the Dark Lord. A lone tear escaped my right eye. _I'll try harder._ I sighed harshly and packed up my bag to go to Potions, now running half an hour late.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

I got to potions with five minutes to spare. Since none of my 'friends' wanted me anywhere near them, I grabbed an empty table for myself. One minute before class began, someone sat next to me. I looked up to see that the dark skinned Italian, Blaise Zabini, occupied the seat next to mines. "Slut!" Harry coughed as Ronald cracked up.

"Quiet!" Snape yelled at them. "Now… today, we will begin learning about the poly juice potion." I smirked. "Can anyone tell me what's the purpose of the poly juice potion is?" I slowly raised my hand in the air. Snape rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, the purpose of the poly juice potion is for the drinker to temporarily become a person of their choice, with the proper sample of said person," I explained to him. Snape raised an eyebrow at me. I kept a straight face.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor," Snape said. I smirked. "Can anyone…" He paused. "Correction, Miss Granger, can you tell me how long the potion's effects last?"

"An hour, sir."

"And how long does it take to fully brew?"

"A month, sir."

"And do you happen to know what it tastes like, Miss Granger?"

I paused. Surely… he doesn't know about my illegally brewing it in second year… does he? I gulped. The class paused. "Professor… from what I have _heard_ (Ron and Harry snickered), I've only heard it is quite unpleasant. _But_ the taste depends on both the drinker and the individual being used and their… um… _essence_?"

"Another thirty points to Gryffindor," Snape remarked before he continued to lecture us about the potion, which I already knew about. I began doodling in my book. A few minutes later, I heard the door creak open. Willing myself not to look, I waited to see if the culprit would give themselves away. "Have a seat, Mister Malfoy." My heart fluttered stupidly. Blaise chuckled next to me.

"So, Granger," Blaise addressed me. I turned to him warily. "How're things?" he asked.

I eyed him weirdly. "They are fine…" I replied slowly, shooting him a skeptical glance.

"I see that you're not speaking to Potter and Weasley," he told me.

"Gee… is it _that_ obvious?" I asked him sarcastically. He frowned. "Sorry… I'm just having a bad week."

"It's no problem," he said politely. I offered him a small smile. I turned back to my doodling. "Just so you know... Draco likes you, too." I stopped doodling in my book to gape at him. "'Mione loves Draco'?" he asked me humorously. I looked down to see that I'd written exactly what he just said all over my notes with little hearts swimming around the page. Oh… fucking hell! I furiously scratched out everything, blushing ferociously. When that didn't work, I just crumpled up the paper, rubbing my neck in embarrassment.

"Don't tell him I wrote that!" I whispered harshly to him as he smirked. Oh, Merlin. I can't believe I'm one of _those_ girls! Ugh! After assigning the homework (foot long essay on the poly juice potion's side effects), I packed up my bag and headed over to my next class, Advanced Charms. Like before, the only seat I could take was next to Draco once again. I took a seat next to him, avoiding eye contact with him. "Morning," I muttered as my cheeks flushed red.

"Good morning, Hermione," he whispered into my ear. I shivered and tried to focus on the rest of the class. Although it was hard because he kept rubbing my thigh.

I whimpered helplessly. "Please stop," I whispered to him.

Draco smirked at me. I inwardly groaned. "That isn't what you said last night," he said as he gave my thigh a squeeze. I gaped at him. He winked at me.

"Last night was…" Well, what was it? Wonderful? Magical? A complete _mistake_? I wasn't even so sure anymore. If someone asked me this question last year, I'd have hexed them into the next century _and_ have them admitted to the asylum ward in St. Mungo's. "Last night—"

"Was excellent," he supplied. I gaped at him again. "I'm serious. Who knew the Gryffindor Princess was such a vixen in bed?"

"I… I…" I stuttered. I flushed. "Really?" I squeaked. Then I cleared my throat. "You think so?" He nodded, grinning widely. I smiled. "Thanks… I guess."

But I couldn't continue anything with him.

_Yes, you could_, a voice nagged in my head. No I can't! I argued back. _Why not? __**He's**__ the one throwing himself at __**you**__!_ Because he thinks I'm needy and emotional! _If he did, he wouldn't have confessed his feeling to you last night._ He could have just been saying it to keep me in his bed! _You think that's a bad thing?_

"Yes!" I shouted, earning stares from my classmates and Professor Binns. Oh, Merlin. "Sorry." Draco gave me an amused look. "Shush!" I scolded him and went back to my work.

I avoided Draco as much as possible, even though I had every class except Advanced Herbology with him. I snuck upstairs to the dorms and had the house elves bring me food. Of course when I tried to pay them, they squabbled with me. Finally, after half an hour of arguing with them, I sent them away. Shaking my head, I ate my food in peace as I worked on my school work.

* * *

><p>The next few days flew by as I went to classes, snuck food during meals and studied at the library. Oh, don't worry, I slept and showered. I just made sure to avoid Draco at all costs. By the time Friday came around, I realized it was exactly a week before my birthday. And I had no idea what I would do. As I contemplated, I heard a soft knock at my door. "Who?"<p>

"'Mione?" Ginny called out to me. "May I come in?"

I sighed and got up to let Ginny in. "Hi, Gin."

She looked at my room in awe. "Wow! This room is gorgeous!"

I smiled. "Thanks. This is how my room at home looks," I told her. When she shot me a look of confusion, I explained to her that the room was changed to what you would like it to be. "That's amazing, isn't it?"

"Wow!" she said in awe. I laughed at her. "Did you know that next week is the birthday of one of my best friends?" I blushed. "Tell me… what do you think she'd want to do for her birthday?"

I smiled at Ginny. "I don't know what to do!" I told her.

"I know! I could throw you a party!" she exclaimed happily as she twirled around my room in excitement. I glared at her.

"And who, pray tell, would you invite?" I asked her… as if she forgot my cold shoulder treatment from our housemates.

"We could invite—" she started before my withering look stopped her in her tracks. "Oh," she said sadly. Exactly. "I mean… not _every_one hates you, Mione. We could invite Lavender," she said.

"Lavender called my hair a robin's nest!" I told her. Ginny eyed me. "And she's best friends with Parvati, the treacherous slut."

Ginny put a finger to her chin. "Well, we could invite Padma—"

"The twin sister of said treacherous slut?" I asked her in disbelief. Ginny frowned.

"Luna?"

"Yesterday, I thought Luna was waving at me… then she said that she was waving at the wrackspurts that were floating in the air, but not at me," I explained to her. Ginny scowled at me. "What?"

"Now you're just making up excuses!" she whined. I laughed as we sat on the bed, completely in our own worlds. Until we heard the door knocking again. "Come in!"

I blanched as Draco opened the door and stood by the door, watching us lay on the bed. "Ladies… sorry to interrupt the party, but Hermione is needed for Head Girl duties," he informed us. I rolled my eyes and blushed as Ginny smiled knowingly.

I got up and helped Ginny up as well. "All right, I'll be downstairs in a bit." Turning to Ginny, I said, "Ginny, don't do anything rash, okay?"

"But I want to plan your—" Ginny started.

"Ginevra, I swear to Merlin!" I said shrilly.

"Fine!" she said, raising her hands in defeat. "We'll think of something. Have fun with your meeting, 'Mione." She winked and left, causing me to flush even more.

I rubbed my neck in embarrassment and looked up to see Draco staring at me. "Don't stare at me like that," I mumbled, still feeling embarrassed about Ginny's blatant sexual innuendoes. I felt him walk into my room, uninvited, as I busied myself in tidying up my bed, tucking in corners nervously. I felt his entire aura surrounding me. Oh… Oh, no! I cleared my throat. "Um… Draco?" I asked hesitantly as he stood directly behind me and rubbed my arms softly. I bit back a whimper. "D-d-Draco—"

"Shh," he whispered into my ear softly, his breath tickling my earlobes. His hands travelled slowly down my sides and he wrapped them around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could smell faint traces of his musky cologne. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked gently.

"I… I've been avoiding you?" I asked him stupidly and trying to avoid the question as much as possible.

"You have," Draco answered back calmly. "Have I done something?"

That's when I turned to face him, still forcibly closer to him than I wanted/expected. "Well, I…" Why _was_ I avoiding him again? Oh, right, because he was just using me for sex. "I'm… I… I've been… I've been busy," I lied.

"Have you?"

"I have! How dare you question me?" I asked him incredulously. He chuckled and pulled me closer. "I've been—"

"I don't believe you," he murmured, bringing his face closer to mines, lips almost touching mines. If we moved even a centimeter closer to each other, we'd have been kissing. _Come on, you know you want to kiss him_, that voice nagged in my head again. "Come off it, Hermione! I know what you wrote about me."

I gasped in shock. Surely… Blaise didn't… ooh! Zabini is a _dead_ man! "That was an accident!"

Draco laughed again and placed a small kiss on my lips. "It wasn't. You see, the quill you used has a charm that I placed on it for my own purposes. It helps me focus better in class by writing exactly what I am thinking, so that I could better word my essays," he explained to me.

"And if you'd had known how to charm it properly, _Malfoy_, you would have charmed it to exclude personal and private thoughts!"

He smirked in response. "Checkmate," he said as he kissed me again.

"I… I… I… Oh! Bloody hell!" I stuttered. "Okay, let's _pretend_ that I'm attracted to you. It's only a hormonal thing! I have needs too!"

He laughed a throaty laugh. "Yes, this is true. But, my darling muggleborn witch, you can't deny that you have _some_ sort of feelings for me," he argued.

"Lust, perhaps?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You are infuriating!" I yelled at him.

"And you're in denial," he said as he kissed me once more, instantly deepening the kiss. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few moments of battling for dominance, I pushed him away with as much strength as I could muster. Without thinking, I slapped him in the face hard, the sound echoing around my room. Draco held his face in shock. I stared him down and silently dared him to challenge me. "What was _that_ for?"

"Stop trying to take advantage of me! I'm not one of your common whores you can just fuck and get rid of to satisfy _your_ hunger! Stop doing this to me! I'm distraught because my best friends dumped me for no reason! And you're using this to your advantage?" I yelled at him. "Get out of my sight," I rebuked him, shoving him towards the door. "And just… just stop this, please!"

"Hermione—"

"JUST GO!" I screamed at him and slammed the door in his face. I walked over to my bed and lied in bed for the rest of the day. Silent tears cascaded down my eyes as I curled up in my bed in the fetal position. I've never been so confused in my entire life!

* * *

><p>After somehow finding the strength to go to my classes for the day and being verbally assaulted by multiple Gryffindors ("look at her, that filthy slut consorting with those nasty Slytherins! Guess how many she's been with!" a passerby sixth year gossiped with her friends as they laughed in my face), I made my way to the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall. Knowing that I would be alienated by them, I made my way to the farthest end of the table and sat down.<p>

"Oi! Look! It's the mudblood!" someone called out from the Slytherin table.

"You all can have her! She's a disgrace!"

"Draco, darling! How was she?" I heard a girl ask him. I turned to face him to see what he would say.

He smirked. "I've had better," he said. I gaped as the Great Hall (minus the professors) burst into laughter. I glared at him. I knew it was too good to be true. I gave him a long lasting withering look. He raised an eyebrow at me and mouthed something to me. I ignored it and ignored the pain in my heart. Suddenly a piece of crumpled up paper magically appeared in front of me. In his aristocratic handwriting, he wrote '_**you should know that I didn't mean that!**_' I looked around cautiously. I wrote back '_oh yeah? Could have fooled me, furry ferret face._' I threw the paper up into the air and it disappeared. It came back to me in the form of a slug (why? I don't bloody know!). '_**I'm only protecting you. If people found out… it wouldn't end well for either of us. You have to trust me on this, Hermione.**_' '_Ooh! Are you scared of Voldemort?_' I patronized him. I sent back the note. I looked over to the Slytherin table to see him clenching his jaw as he stared at the note. Then he scribbled back a response. '_**You know what? Never mind. You wouldn't understand. I hope you enjoy your days of solitude, you ungrateful bitch!**_' I gaped at his words. Ungrateful? It was my turn to grit my teeth in anger. With shaking hands, I wrote back exactly my thoughts. '_I'm an ingrate? Weird, seeing how you've done __**nothing**__ for me! So what do I have to be ungrateful for, huh? You're the same arrogant bastard. And I hope you enjoy your pleasant surprise!_' I sent back the note. I waited a few moments before I heard him yelp in surprise. I snickered. I gave him a paper cut. Serves him right!

At rounds that night, I avoided him as much as possible, still hurt over his choice words. I walked briskly ahead of him, checking off classrooms. "Wait up!" he said as he caught up with me.

"Keep up, Malfoy," I told him rudely. I checked off another classroom.

"Slow down, Granger!" he said firmly this time. I ignored him as we headed towards the Herbology Greenhouse. He grabbed my arm roughly and shoved me against the wall. "I can't keep up with you!"

"Let me go, Malfoy!"

"You and your constant mood swings are making my head hurt! I told you…" Malfoy looked around the halls. "I told you," he said in a hushed voice, "that I'm only being mean to you to protect you!"

"Could have fooled me!" I gritted through my teeth. He squeezed my arm harder. "Let go of me, Malfoy!"

"Once again, we're back to last names, Hermione?"

"Yes, _Malfoy_ we are! Or at least I am!"

He dragged me to an abandoned classroom. "Hermione… what do I have to do to prove to you that I've changed for the better?"

"You don't have to—"

"But I _want_ to, dammit!" he yelled at me. I choked on a sob. His hold on my arm got even tighter and made my arm numb.

"You're hurting me," I whispered as a tear escaped my eye. His eyes softened and his grip loosened. I rubbed my arm gingerly.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Shit, I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered to me. "I… I'm sorry. I truly want to start over with you. Properly I mean."

I looked at him, still rubbing my arm. But before I could say anything, Malfoy was at my side in an instant, gripping my robes and pulling me closer to him. He hugged me tightly. Draco Malfoy was hugging me. I reluctantly hugged him back. "Aww! Look at the happy couple!" I heard Harry say. I pulled away from Malfoy and stared at Harry. "You do know he's using you, right?"

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed, pulling out his wand. Harry also whipped out his wand. "You're out of bed after curfew. Tisk, tisk _Pothead_. That deserves a detention with Filch, doesn't it?" Draco looked to me to back him up.

"A week's detention," I agreed.

Harry clenched his fists against his sides. "Hermione… you don't mean that, right?"

"I wish people would stop telling me what I meant and what I don't mean! If I fucking said it, then I fucking _meant_ it!" I screamed at him.

Harry gawked at me, his green eyes showing a flicker of betrayal and hurt. "You know… you were like a sister to me, 'Mione. I trusted you with _everything_," he said softly. He took a step forward. I stared him down defiantly. "For Merlin's sake, he's a death eater, Hermione!"

"You're wrong, Potter!" Draco spat. I turned to look at him.

I turned to look back at Harry. "He _is_!" he insisted. "He's been recruited by Voldemort! After last year—"

"After last year, _Harry_, every time I tried to help you, you shut me out. _You_ shut _me_ out!" I screamed at him, unshed tears welling up in my eyes and threatening to fall. I would not let him see me cry, dammit!

"At least _I_ tried to help you!" Draco said to me.

"How? By using her for sex?"

"I didn't use her!"

"Sure, you didn't!"

Bloody hell, now they have their wands pointed at each other. "STOP IT!" I screamed at the both of them. They slowly lowered their wands. "Malfoy! Go back to the commons!"

"But—"

"GO!" With a parting look, he took off. I turned to Harry. "What the hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Hermione!" I frowned at him. "Malfoy is just using you so that Voldemort can get to me! Why can't you understand that?"

I glared at him. "So… when Ronald broke up with me, you sided with him, saying that I cheated on him with Malfoy!" That made Harry pause. "Exactly! So, if anything, the both of you 'drove' me into the arms of the enemy! And explain to me why my housemates are alienating me?"

"Because Voldemort is singling you out, Hermione! By consorting with Malfoy, you're making us lose! Hermione… Malfoy is being watched by his father to keep an eye out on you and keep you away from us!" By this time, static began popping around me. "Malfoy doesn't care about you. And he never will!"

"Oh, and you and Ronald do? All you two have ever done was take advantage of me! You both wouldn't have gotten as far as you did without _my_ help!"

"Is that really what you think, Hermione?" Harry asked me. Is it? I didn't answer him. "Fine. Go ahead and be Malfoy's bitch. Don't come crying to us when he's done with you."

I felt my energy surge from within. The minute I raised my wand, Harry disarmed me. I glowered at Harry and raised my hand in the air. Suddenly, the pent up anger consumed me in a way I've never experienced in my life before _ever_. Harry was thrown in the air and against a wall painfully. When the static died down, I looked at him rubbing his head in shock. "Don't _ever_, in your life, insult me like that again, Harry Potter!" I said dangerously quiet to him. Turning on my heel, I went back up the stairs to my room. I noticed Draco gawking at me as he followed closely behind me.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like that before!" he said as we clambered up the stairs. I turned around to glare at him. "What?"

I turned back around as we headed up to the portrait. I said the password and went up the stairs to the bathroom. "Stupid Harry!" I yelled as I ripped off my cloak in anger. "Stupid Ronald!" I shouted as I unbuttoned my shirt and undid my skirt. "Stupid Malfoy!" I struggled with my undershirt angrily. "Ugh! Get off!" I screamed in frustration. I finally got it off and started the water to the bath. I poured in as many bottles of bubble bath foam as I could find. After I'd empty one, I threw the bottle across the room and began a new one. "Stupid boys!" I threw the last bottle across the room but I never heard it clink to the floor. I turned to see Draco standing by the door. I screamed and jumped into the bathwater (mostly foam now). "What are you doing here? Get out!" I pointed my wand at him.

"I just want to talk," he assured me defensively; his hand was ready to pull out his wand.

"Don't even _think_ about pulling your wand at me! Put it down!" I yelled at him. He dropped his wand, but stepped closer. "Hey! Don't come any closer!"

"I just want to talk, Hermione!" he said somewhat frantically.

"So? Talk!" I demanded. He stepped closer. "Hey! Do you think I'm joking? I will hex you if you come any closer!"

"You wouldn't!" he challenged me as he took another step.

"Oh, yeah? Stu—" I started, but he disarmed me. I gaped. "Hey!"

"May I talk now?" he asked wearily.

I sunk into the bathtub even further. "Go on! And stop wasting my time!"

He sat down on the floor, leaning against the door. Against my better judgment, I beckoned him closer. "Potter's only half right."

"About what?"

"My father _is_ watching me. My father _does_ want me to keep you away from Potter and Weasel," he explained calmly. I scowled at him. "But… I _am_ trying to help you."

"Oh?" How could I be so sure you aren't using me as a ploy?"

He sighed heavily. "Because my father is a bastard!" I rolled my eyes. _So __**now**__ you've figured that out?_ I thought miserably to myself as I lathered up my body. "I know. I've only just admitted that to myself. But I'll have you know that my grandfather hated the whole pureblood supremacy." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then why all the cruel names and taunts over the years, Malfoy?" I asked him bitterly.

"Did you honestly believe my father would rejoice if I'd suddenly befriended you? Maybe my grandfather, but not Lucius." I stared at him as he looked around the room nervously. "Do you want to know what my grandfather Malfoy's dying wish was?" I nodded. "He wanted me to make peace with a certain muggleborn witch I have been the most cruel to." A lone tear feel from his eye. "And as fate would have it, I'm failing miserably… as with everything else in my life."

"I—" I started before he sobbed into his hands. "Oh… oh, Draco. Come here," I said as I pulled him closer to me and hugged him. He didn't care that my damp hair was ruining his clothes and I didn't care that his tears dripped down my neck (even though it tickled). I just held him close and stroked his hair soothingly. "Listen to me, okay? You aren't a failure. You are _not_ a failure! And I'm so sorry I've rejected your truce. I want us to start over, okay?" He nodded against my shoulders. When we parted, he wiped his face in such an un-Malfoy like manner that I had to bite back a giggle. I cleared my throat and busied myself with shampoo. I hummed as I put some in my hair. When I finally realized Draco was staring at me with an amused expression on his face, I blushed. "What?"

"Can I help?" he asked shyly. I laughed and nodded. He took over my hair washing, using his long, elegant fingers to dig deep into my scalp. He calmly and patiently untangled a huge knot in my hair as I winced. "Shh!" he said sharply. I giggled silently. When he was done, he washed the shampoo from my hair. Then he worked the conditioner through my hair. Out of habit, I hummed again. This is so calming! Who knew Draco Malfoy had such magical hands? Outside of bed, of course. "What are you humming?" he asked as he rinsed the conditioner from my hair.

"Hmm? Oh… some muggle American song," I responded. He smirked at me. "It's called 'The End of the Innocence'," I clarified. He gave me a puzzled look. "Never mind, Draco. I wouldn't—"

"Can you sing it to me?" he asked me. I laughed until he pouted at me. Oh… he's _serious_? "I _am_ serious."

"Okay, you have _got_ to stop saying and responding to what I'm thinking! What are you, a legilimens?"

"An accomplished one, thank you very much," he remarked smartly. I playfully shoved him. So I sang him the song as he listened intently. I finally got out of the bath and got dressed in my night clothes as Draco watched me like a hawk. "Well," he started as he turned to leave, "goodnight, Hermione."

"Wait!" I said as I crawled on my bed. He paused. I patted the spot next to me. "Stay? Please?"

He smiled at me and stripped until he was in his charcoal gray boxers. I blushed at the sight. He crawled into my bed with me and held me close so that I was spooning him. I felt his dick twitch in anticipation, but I was surprised he didn't act on it. "Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered silkily in my ear. I shivered.

"Goodnight, Draco," I responded warmly and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm gonna cut it short here because of my lovely procrastination. This chapter was going to be longer but I figured you all waited so patiently and nicely reviewed and alerted. So, _this_ chapter is officially the longest chapter to date. You're all welcome! Also… I'm putting an additional disclaimer on the bottom. As usual, please read, review and alert! It really is appreciated. And also, if anyone is confused about anything, please feel free to PM me your concerns/questions/predictions! I'll answer them before I update again, okay? Toodles! :)

**Disclaimer:** The song Hermione was humming was "The End of the Innocence" by Don Henley. There's a part where he says "just lay your head back on the ground, and let your hair fall all around me…" and I was just thinking about that when she was washing her hair. Also… since it's supposedly 1997, the song had been out for almost an entire decade, so I couldn't think of a more recent song, seeing how it would not coincide with the year of events and such. Yeah… I thought I should just mention that.


	6. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Disclaimer: **What did I say before? No own (eth) Harry Potter (eth).

**Author's Note:** Hmm… I know lots of you have unanswered questions (or not) … but this should explain some more things. I am too afraid of making everything fast paced, so I'm making it slower than I expected. In other news, I finally saw the last part of Harry Potter (yeah I'm late, I know it). I don't want it to conflict with anything in my story, so like I wrote in the summary, it's sort of an Alternate Universe. Events after the Order of the Phoenix are out of the window… and the war WILL happen because Harry did discover the prophecy and still needs to destroy his soul. Now that I've cleared that up a bit, here's the next chapter. **WARNING… just please read with caution. There's a lot of M rated material dominant in this chapter. **And sorry for the long wait!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six:<span> The Truth Shall Set You Free

When I woke up the next morning, I found that I could not move due to Draco's possessive hold on me. I shifted carefully, trying not to wake him yet. I sighed and wiggled some more, but unfortunately, I woke him (and a certain other… you know) up. "Morning," I murmured sleepily.

"Morning, love," he mumbled affectionately. I couldn't help but smile and snuggle into him some more. I flipped around to face him and planted a small kiss on his lips. I broke it before he could deepen it. "Mmm, what was that for?"

I shrugged. "For being a complete sweetheart yesterday," I told him honestly. It was true. During the night, I got cold, so he conjured up a bigger quilt for us to snuggle in. And I felt his erection throughout the entire night, yet he never acted on it. Well, not fully at least. He's a guy; what do you expect? The thought alone made me wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again, this time allowing him to continue it. He brought me closer to him as his tongue explored my mouth hungrily. My hands found a way to his hair and I tugged, earning a throaty moan from him. I smiled into the kiss. This made him grab me even tighter and flip us around so that he was lying on top of me. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist as the other leg caressed his thigh. When we came up for air, he began placing feathery light kisses along my collarbone and neck, my most erogenous spots. "Oh, Draco," I moaned as I bucked my hips against his.

"You… smell… so… good," he said, puncturing each word with another kiss that delved lower and lower until he carefully lifted up my tank and exposed my braless breasts. He massaged my left breast and flicked the nipple of the right one with his tongue, then switched sides.

After a few moments, he sat me upright and helped me take off my camisole. I ran a hand up his chest and he pulled me closer so that I was straddling his lap, even though we were still upright. He pushed me back on the bed and ground his pelvis against mines. Did he not have an idea of what this was doing to me? He delved lower until he reached my pajama shorts, his hands hovering over waistband. "May I?"

I giggled. "Sure, why not?" I told him through giggles as he helped me take off my shorts and my knickers along with it. He dipped his head lower until… well; let's just say the sensations overcame my ability to focus on the rest of my surroundings…

After shuddering to mind blowing orgasms, I struggled to sit up, but Draco gently pushed me down. "Draco," I warned him lightly.

"Shush Granger… it's a Saturday; you can afford to laze around in bed with me. Especially in bed. With me, the great Draco Malfoy—"

"Can your ego get any bigger, Malfoy?" I teased him as I snuggled back into his warm embrace. He kissed the top of my head and gave me a small squeeze.

"It can," he responded cheekily. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "But for you, I won't let it… for now."

I groaned again as he laughed. "Ugh, you are _so_ impossible!" I told him. After a few moments, I poked him. "Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Let's play '21 questions'." He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's a muggle… never mind what it is. We ask each other a question and we have to answer it as honestly as possible, okay?" He shrugged and prodded me to go first. "Okay… what's your middle name?"

He rolled his eyes. "Lucius. Do you have a favorite dessert?"

I smiled. "I do. Remember the chocolate cake slice you brought me? Well, thanks for that. What's your favorite color?"

"Silver and blue. What's yours?"

"Lavender," I answered back. "Um… if you had a daughter, what would you do?"

Draco chuckled. "Well, I'd name her after a precious stone. Because she would be my precious stone."

"Aww! That's so cheesy!" I teased him. He groaned playfully. "But it's so cute! Who knew?" He blushed slightly. "Well… your turn."

"What was your first time with Weasley like?" That question caught me off guard, so I choked on spit and sputtered a bit. Draco lightly tapped my back to help me clear the offending (invisible) threat. "Don't answer that…"

"No, no… I'll tell you. My first time was awkward and incredibly fast. And painful. And embarrassing. Oh, Merlin, you have _no_ idea!"

"Do I want to know?" he asked as he smirked. Ugh.

"No…" I answered slowly. I shifted in the bed and snuggled into the duvets. "How many girls have you been with? And be honest here, okay?"

Draco sighed dejectedly. "You may hate me all over again," he said sadly.

"Try me," I challenged him.

He sighed again. "Including you? I would say twelve. Ten horrible sluts, a virgin, and one extremely, incredibly sexy woman." I blushed. "Can you guess which one you are?"

"Oh… I'm probably the virgin, because I'm such a prude," I said. He stared at me, waiting for me to tell him I was joking. "I'm serious," I answered.

"You're the latter of them all," he told me as he kissed my nose softly. I blushed. "Besides, Mione, a prude wouldn't have done what you did to me earlier," he said as he winked at me. I blushed even harder. Then I giggled nervously. "How many guys have you kissed in your lifetime? And be honest here."

I cleared my throat. "Um… five…" I told him nervously.

"_Five_?" he asked incredulously.

"Am I including you?" He nodded. "Oops… then I meant six."

"_Six_?"

"_Draco_! I didn't flip out when you told me how many girls you've slept with!" I frowned at him. He went to say something but then changed his mind at the last moment. "Besides, that's much better than twelve! _And_ that's only assuming every girl you've kissed were also the girls you had sex with!"

He sighed, blowing hot air around my face. "You know what? You're right. I'm sorry, love. Am I the best kisser of the bunch?"

I smiled. "Well… I could use a bit of persuasion," I said as I winked at him. He obliged and leaned down to kiss me softly, gently biting my bottom lip as I explored his top lip and battled with his tongue. When we broke apart, Draco wiggled his eyebrows at me. I couldn't help it; I burst into hysterical fits of giggles as he looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"How was that, my love?" Draco asked me as he wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips.

"Hmm… I think I may need some more," I said cheekily. He leaned down to kiss me again as his hand rubbed my thighs again. I sighed into the kiss and he made it deeper by grabbing my neck and pulling me closer to his head to explore the crevices of my mouth. I let out a low moan as he fingered my clit again. "Mmm, Draco. I submit. You're the best of the rest," I told him before he could sway me into sex yet again. I was still sore from his ministrations earlier. He did not let up, however, and continued to rub a finger up and down my slit. My hands wound up in his silky hair and I gave it a good tug. He let out a guttural noise in the back of his throat and went faster. "Merlin, Draco! Have you no shame? I'm still sore!" I meant to scold him, but it sounded pleading and desperate and breathy, so it had no bite to it.

In response, Draco found a spot on my neck and began to suck on it with renewed vigor and purpose. His fingers rubbed gentle but swift circles around my clit. "Fuck," he swore, "you're soaking wet for me, love." His fingers moved faster and pressed harder into my dripping wet center.

"Oh, fucking hell, Draco," I wailed into his neck. I bit his neck, causing him to hiss in pleasure and I licked the spot I'd just assaulted. "Merlin, Draco!" I moaned in a voice three octaves higher and ten times softer than my normal voice. Before I could climax, he suddenly stopped what he was doing, flipped me over so I was on top of him and thrust into me, burying me to the core. I grabbed his hair and tugged as he wildly slammed into me. I bit my lip and dug deep into his shoulders as we bounced about wildly on my bed. It wasn't long before we both peaked and collapsed on top of each other. Breathing heavily, I tried to regain the normal rhythm of my heart as he regained his composure. After a few moments, I said to him, "I'm still sore."

He chuckled. "Get used to it, love. I plan to tire you out as many times as possible," he replied. I smirked at him.

"I just have one last question."

"Yeah? What's that?" he asked me.

"How are we going to break the news to our classmates?"

Draco paused. "Err… I dunno," he said to me. I looked at him and laughed at him. "What?"

"You always have the answers to everything!"

"Says the smartest witch of our age," he said cheekily. I playfully smacked his arm. He laughed lightly in response and kissed my cheek. "Get some sleep, love. McGonagall is stopping by later to tell us something about the first official trip to Hogsmeade next weekend."

"Oh! I hope it lands on Friday!"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, we're the Heads of the school. We can set it for either Friday or Saturday, if you want. But hang on… what's the special occasion on Friday?"

I smiled at him, giggling in glee. "My birthday!" I announced.

"Ahh, okay. Duly noted, Hermione. Friday it is," he told me. We shared one last kiss before we decided to finally get some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

There was a knock on the door. "Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, are you there?" I heard McGonagall ask us. With as much strength as I could muster, I untangled myself from a sleeping Hermione and walked downstairs to greet the professor. "Good, you're awake…" she started before she tightened her lips. "Where's Miss Granger?" she asked me. I looked around, hiding the smirk from my face. _She's sleeping off my_— "She's still sleeping, Professor. She complained about a stomach ache, so I didn't bother her this morning. I will relay the messages to her when she awakes."

Professor McGonagall eyed me suspiciously before nodding curtly. "Yes, of course, Mister Malfoy. There is a prefects meeting later today to discuss next week's trip to Hogsmeade for third years and above. Have you at least decided on a day?"

"Friday," I answered her before she could finish her sentence. She nodded again.

"Then I will see you at the meeting at five o'clock sharp. It will be wise to arrive on time," she informed me.

I nodded and she went on her way before I remembered. "Professor, wait!" McGonagall turned around to face me. "Well… H— Granger… Uh... Granger's birthday is on Friday. Um… is there a way we can arrange something for her? Uh… I mean… because…"

"I'm sure we can work something out, Mister Malfoy. I'll see you at the meeting. Remember, don't be late." I nodded and closed the door behind her. I walked over to the couch and blew out a shaky breath. Damn… the professors aren't supposed to know that I like her. What if they suspect something and tell Snape? Or worse, my _father_? Then what will I do? I needed a distraction… a diversion of some sort to get everyone back to thinking that Hermione and I hate each other. I _cannot_ let my father know of my intentions…

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

When I finally arose from my slumber, it was half past three in the afternoon. I looked around my room and felt the empty space between my sheets. They were cool to the touch. I sighed happily and went into the bathroom to shower. While in the shower, I thought about how much calmer and happier I felt because of the newly reformed Draco. I smiled.

After the shower, I got dressed in a light pink and lilac tracksuit with a simple white tee shirt underneath the hoodie and went downstairs to see Draco, in his navy blue tee shirt and black jeans, curled up on the couch. As I stepped closer, I noticed he was sleeping. But he didn't look as peaceful as he did last night when we fell asleep. His face was screwed up into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed. His breaths were choppy going in and out and he shivered involuntarily. I started to walk away to make some tea when a hand reached up and grabbed my waist. "Stay." That's all I needed from him. I carefully lifted up his legs and sat down on the couch, putting his feet across my lap.

"Um…" I started as he started to rouse a bit. Instead, I just caressed his leg silently.

"What were you going to ask me, love?" he whispered.

I smiled nervously. "I was just going to ask if there's a meeting later today." With that, he sat up properly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Draco?"

"We have one at 5 o'clock," he told me. I nodded and looked at my watch. It was 4:15 now. "What time is it?"

"Only fifteen past four," I told him. "We have some time left."

He sat up completely and pulled me closer to him so that when we reclined, my back was pressed against his chest. "Hermione?" he asked me as he pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Draco?" I countered.

He sighed heavily. "What are we going to do about… you know… _us_?" he asked me. I frowned. I hadn't a clue. "We should—"

"Make it seem like we're not doing anything to each other? How?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "You're the know-it-all Gryffindor Princess, think of something," he said.

"You're the sneaky Slytherin Prince… _you_ think of something," I told him mock seriously. He smirked at me.

* * *

><p>"I'm <em>never<em> going to forgive you for this, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I screamed at him as he dragged me up the stairs to our dormitories. He yanked hard at a particularly painful spot on my left wrist and I cried out in pain. "You are hurting me!" I yelled at him as he dragged me up painfully.

"Shut up, you insufferable, whiny twat!" he snarled at me. I gaped as he yanked on my arm once more, making me push past people on our way up. "Out of my way before I deduct points from your houses!" he yelled at a group of third years as they gawked at our situation. Once we were finally there, he muttered, "Sweet bloody surrender," to the lion cub. Poor thing had the basilisk wrapped around his body, mostly to portray our 'situation.' Merlin, this is so bloody embarrassing!

"Say the fucking password properly before I deduct points from Slytherin!"

"You say it!"

"No, _you_ say it!"

"No, _you_ bloody say it! They like you more than me!"

"Gee, Malfoy, I wonder why?" I snapped at him. I turned to the portrait and took a deep breath. "The password… is sweet surrender," I said as calmly as I could muster.

"Thankssss lady! I hope you feel better," the snake told me politely.

"Yeah!" the cub growled unintentionally. "No one wants to be stuck to a slimy snake!"

I couldn't help it; I burst into fits of giggles. Until he yanked my arm. "Ow!"

"Can you _please_ let us in?" he asked, more calm than before.

"Sure," the cub said sarcastically as the portrait door opened. "Slimy Slytherin," I heard it mutter. I smirked before I was yanked harshly into the living room.

I sat him down on the couch harshly, which turned to be a bad idea. "Ouch!" I whined. He yanked my arm again. "Stop it! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"_My_ fault?" Draco asked incredulously. "No one asked you to try to send me a stinging hex!"

"No one told you to call me a Gryffindor common slut!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah? Well… no one told you to stick your nose in something you know _nothing_ about!" he yelled at me as he yanked left arm again. I scowled. I yanked his arm. "Ouch! Bloody hell, woman, watch it!"

"Oops?" I said sarcastically. He yanked my arm again. "Stop it!"

"You started it!"

"And I would have finished it if you hadn't—"

"If _I_ hadn't? You're the one who—"

"Don't _even_ start with me, Draco! When I said 'think of something,' I meant something _brilliant_! Something _useful_! Something—"

"This _is_ something clever!" he shouted at me.

I lifted up our attached hands. Yes, they are flipping _attached_ to each other. Via handcuffs. My left hand is attached to his right hand. "Clever? You call _this_ clever?" I asked him in disbelief. In anger, I yanked his hand again. He yelped in pain as I chuckled. Until he yanked my arm. "Ow!" I whined.

"Sorry," he stated sarcastically. I yanked on his arm again. He yanked on mines hard. I growled and forced my hand near his face, making him backhand himself in the face. His incredulous look made me snigger at him. "Hermione… that was a low blow," he growled.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! What the hell are you going to do about it, Malfoy?" I challenged him. With that, he yanked my arm towards him and I came crashing down onto his lap. He bent his arm behind my back, which was painful for me and pulled me closer to him. "This hurts!"

"Oh, yeah? Well then this might hurt a bit too, Granger," Draco said. Then he bit my neck hard as I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "You saucy wench! You liked that, didn't you?"

"N-no," I whimpered. Okay, so I did. And I especially liked how he was licking at the sore spot on my neck. I arched my body into him as my right hand grabbed his shoulders.

He trailed kisses up and down my jaw as I grinded against him. "You know… we definitely can use this to our advantage," he whispered. I nodded, not paying attention to anything except to what he was doing to me. "You know why, Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Because I've always wanted to fuck a girl in handcuffs," he told me against my ear. I shivered before he picked me up with his free hand. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up the stairs.

* * *

><p>We spent the entire weekend cooped up in our dorms 'catching' up on 'work' and plotting out our next moves. "Draco?" I asked him on Monday morning as I stirred some cream into both of our cups of tea with my right hand. "How is everyone going to react when the time actually comes? I mean, the whole of the Gryffindor house already thinks I'm 'sleeping with the enemy.' I don't want them to…" I sighed as I took a sip of my tea with my free hand. I couldn't finish that sentence.<p>

He turned me around so I could face him. "You have _got_ to stop worrying, love! The whole of Hogwarts finding out isn't the least of my concern," he told me as he caressed my cheek with his left hand. I sighed and leaned in to his touch.

"I'm just… I'm _afraid_, Draco," I told him. He went to say something but I interrupted him. "And don't make a 'you're supposed to be in Gryffindor' joke because I'm well aware of that!" I snapped at him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry," I said meekly.

"I was going to say, _Hermione_ that you shouldn't be afraid because it doesn't matter what people think anymore. Not to me at least," he explained to me. I sighed. "Don't worry, love. We'll figure it out. Together," he said.

I had to laugh. "That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say in my entire life!" I told him. He swatted my nose playfully and led us down to our first class for the day, Potions.

At Potions, we were in charge of making some sleeping draught for the infirmary. As Snape watched us like a hawk, Draco and I bickered back and forth. "You are an idiot, Malfoy!" I said loud enough to draw some attention to us.

He stopped in mid stir to glare at me. "Like you can do any better, Granger!"

"Of course I can!" I argued.

"Quiet!" Snape bellowed at us. We mock glared at each other, biting down identical smirks and went back to our work.

A few minutes later… "Dammit, Granger! You are a bloody idiot! You add that _before_ the sprigs, and _then_ you stir it twice!"

"Actually, you bloody, stuck up git; it will be more potent if you did it my way!" I yelled at him. Draco threw his hands up in the air, causing me to accidentally splatter some of the potion on my notes. "NO!" I cried as I tried to clean up the mess. He rightfully looked slightly remorseful as my pieces of parchment were ruined. "Oh, bloody flipping hell!" I wailed as I blotted at the paper. I turned to glare at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead on the spot.

Snape towered over us. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy?" We began talking over each other, saying how much one bothered the other and how we hated each other. "One at a time!" he snapped at us.

"He ruined my notes!"

"She's a bloody know-it-all bitch!"

"He's a pompous bastard!"

"She's bloody infuriating!"

"Oh, _I'm_ infuriating?" I started at him. I made him slap himself across the cheek again. "Take that!"

He looked at me incredulously. "You are a dead bitch," he said lowly. Before I could react, he yanked my arm, causing me to splatter more of the potion in Neville's direction. It landed on his face and he promptly collapsed on the desk, snoring very loudly. The Slytherins laughed at his state. I smacked him across the face and his head tilted harshly to the side. He yanked my arm again. "Wait 'till I—"

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared," I told him sarcastically.

"QUIET!" Snape yelled at us. The both of us piped down quickly. Before Snape could react, the bell tolled, signaling the end of the class. Everyone, including myself and Draco, stood up to leave. "No. You two are to stay," he said with a smirk. We groaned in unison as people began to file out of the classroom into their next class. "Explain," he demanded. We began talking over each other again, which made Snape pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "QUIET!" We jumped but piped down as he asked again. "Now," he drawled, "I don't know what the pair of you are playing at, but you'd better be careful and make sure information of your new found relationship doesn't end up in the wrong ears."

We gaped at him but tried to recover, failing miserably. "Professor… sir… I don't know what you're talking about!" I told him incredulously. Surely… surely he doesn't know… right? Oh, God, _please_ don't let him be a legilimens. I _beg_ you!

Snape went over to our desk and banged his hand on the desk harshly. I let out an involuntary squeak. "Miss Granger, are you insinuating that I neither have the capability nor the competence to put the pieces together?" he asked me dangerously quiet, shooting me a piercing glare.

"I… um. Professor, I… well… yes! That's exactly—" I started uneasily until his glare hardened. If looks could melt… "N-no," I managed to mumble feebly. Draco groaned and buried his face in his left hand. Snape cocked an eyebrow at me. "No, sir. I'm not implying such… atrocities," I spat nastily. "But—"

"And Mister Malfoy, I'm ashamed of you! I thought we were much closer than that!" he rounded on Draco, who groaned and sunk down on his chair. He shook his head at us. "I do believe that Lucius—"

"DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!" Draco yelled at Snape. I flinched at his tone of voice. Draco cleared his throat before continuing. "Please, Uncle Sev, don't tell my father about this. If word got out, he'd… Lucius Malfoy is an unstable man, Severus (I gaped at his usage of Professor Snape's given name). Surely you know this, and you know what he is capable of. If you cared about me at all, you'd spare him _and_ the Dark Lord this information, and you'd spare us their wrath." Snape looked at us very carefully. Draco's eyes were almost pleading with the greasy haired man. "Please!"

Snape sighed heavily as he looked back and forth between the pair of is. Finally, he shook his head. "You are lucky I'm sworn to protect the both of you," he said. Draco sighed in relief. I, however, looked at Snape in a confused manner. "You are dismissed." Slowly but surely, we packed up our belongings and made to leave the classroom. "Oh, and Miss Granger?" he called out to me as an afterthought. I paused and turned back around to face him. "You have your mother's eyes," he lamented. I raised an eyebrow at him. Before I could ask him to elaborate, Draco was already pulling me by my left hand (attached to his right) and to our next classes.

* * *

><p>After landing in detention with McGonagall in Advanced Transfiguration for later that night, Draco and I paused by the Great Hall. "Are you ready, love?" he asked me as he suspended his hands (and my left hand) near the door. I gulped. Was I? "Just remember the plan," he told me.<p>

I gave him a look. "What plan?" I asked him, furrowing my eyes in confusion.

He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. Just leave everything to me," he said. Yeah? Last time I did that, we landed in the handcuffs. "Shush!" he said. I snorted and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. He stormed in, dragging me helplessly behind him. "Would you keep up?" he yelled at me.

"Who died and made you boss, Malfoy?" I asked him bitterly. Then we stopped. Not knowing where to sit, we stood in the middle of the hall. Dumbledore waved his hand and a small table appeared before us. People started to snicker at our predicament. I dragged him to the table and huffed. "Look what you've done!" I hissed at him.

"Shut up, woman!" he said as he took out his wand and waved it a few times. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Disillusion charm," he answered. "Do anything you want to me," he added as an afterthought, winking as he said it and successfully making me blush.

I thought about it for a moment. "So," I started. "If I did this," I said as I stroked Draco's chest with my right hand, "what would it look like?"

He chuckled. "Like you're poking me in the chest," he responded.

I went around the table and sat on his lap, lavishing his face with soft kisses. "And what does _this_ look like, my darling?" I asked him.

He gave an animalistic growl and squeezed my hips gently. "It looks like you're trying to strangle me." He grabbed my face and kissed me, licking my bottom lip deliciously. I moaned against his mouth. "And you're failing miserably, I might add."

I bucked my hips against him, making him lean back. Unfortunately, that sent us toppling over to the ground as I nibbled on his ear. Draco paused and he tried to hold my hips still. "And what does _this_ look like to everyone?" I asked him.

"Fucking hell! It looks like you're nibbling on my ear!" he cried out in a strangled voice. I stopped what I was doing and looked up. To see the population of the students of Hogwarts staring at us in disbelief. Oh, Merlin, shoot me now. Or Avada me. Do _something_ to quell my increasing embarrassment!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There shall be more to come soon. I will work on it while I'm at work and try not to leave everyone hanging for so long. Thanks to all of the people who so kindly story alerted/reviewed this story thus far and I hope there's a lot more to come soon! I won't disappoint, I promise. :)


	7. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mines.

**Author's Note:** DO I have to leave more cliffhangers? I will if I have to! ;) And special thanks go to my little muse, **miss jenny g** :) THANK YOU DARLING! I hope you all like it! Sorry for the wait as well, but since this chapter was already long (and I was gonna make it longer), I'm gonna make it into two parts. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven:<span> What Did I Get Myself Into?

Draco stood and pulled me up with him. I tried to hide behind him in embarrassment, but he was having none of that. "Attention fellow students of Hogwarts!" he began in a firm voice. "As you can see, Head Girl Hermione Granger could not keep her hands off of me," he stated. There were a few chuckles throughout.

"_Draco_!" I hissed at him.

"Shush," he scolded me. He turned back to everyone. "Well, I have an announcement to make!"

"Get on with it already!" some idiot person shouted in the mist of everyone.

"_Shut up_!" he hissed. Whomever it was snorted indignantly. "As I was saying, I have an announcement. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, am in a committed relationship with…" he started. Then he turned to me. "What's your middle name?" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Jean," I told him.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he finished. Oh, Merlin! This could not get any worse! "Now, if there is anyone who objects to our union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A Slytherin girl with blonde hair in pigtails stood up. "I object!" she shouted.

"No one asked you, Aurora!" Draco said meanly.

"But you just said—" she started.

"It was a rhetorical statement!" he yelled at her. She huffed and sat down, pouting as her friends rubbed her shoulders in comfort. I looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw that Ginny had a huge smirk on her face. Ron gaped, displaying his half chewed mashed potatoes and meatloaf and Harry kept pouring pumpkin juice into his goblet, failing to notice that it was overflowing and soaking his clothes. "Are there any questions?" Someone in Hufflepuff raised their hands. "Yes, Mildred?"

Mildred blushed. "How long have you guys been going out?"

"Since last week," he answered. "Next question." The Ravenclaw bitch who gave me a hard time in the library raised her hand. "Yes, Stratton?"

"Why her? She's a bloody miserable bint!"

I growled. "You take that back, you insufferable—"

Draco held my mouth closed. I huffed. "Because she's everything I want in a woman. Smart, witty, classy, beautiful among others," he offered as he stroked my chin affectionately. I blushed. Pug nosed Parkinson spat out whatever she was drinking. "Shut up, Pansy! She's much better than you are!" Everyone began to crack up at her expense. I shot her an evil smirk that would easily rival Lucius' trademark smirk. Luna raised her hand. Draco and I rolled our eyes. "Yes, Loony… I mean, Lovegood?"

"Would you happen to say you're in love with Hermione? Or are you infected with Sap flu that is contracted by too much exposure to the sappleflurts?"

We gave each other a weird look. 'The what?' I mouthed to him. He shrugged. "Uh… I wouldn't say I'm in love, yet. But I could very well get there."

"Aww," the female population chorused together. I blushed as Ginny whooped and hollered. Until Harry sat her back down harshly.

"Any other questions?" Draco asked everyone. Ronald stood up harshly. "What do you want, weasel?"

"I've got a question," he said.

I snorted. "Oh yeah, Ronald? What's that?"

"What the bloody hell?" he exclaimed. The Gryffindor table laughed until Ginny stood up.

"You will _not_ question their relationship. Especially you, Ronald! _You're_ the one who cheated on her with that stupid slut Parvati, and _you're_ the one that practically drove her to Malfoy's arms! So you have no one to blame but yourself! I have observed them, and he treats her hell of a lot better than you ever did!"

"I treated her well!" Ronald spat at his younger sister.

Ginny stood up forcefully. "Yeah, you treated her well, right Ron? Even though you got that Patil bitch pregnant under her nose!" There was a collective gasp throughout. Parvati looked embarrassed and covered her face with her hand. "Yeah," Ginny started as she rounded on her. "You ought to look ashamed, you two-faced bimbo! Tell me, are you even sure that your child belongs to my brother? Last time I checked, last week you were all over Seamus!" Parvati gaped as Draco snorted. I elbowed him. "Oh, and I promise I won't tell Dean how you double-crossed him for Nott either!" Poor Dean looked scandalized as tears welled up in Parvati's eyes. "Oops? Did I let the cat out of the bag? Sorry," Ginny added sarcastically. "I'm sure Zabini will forgive you," she added. This sent Parvati running out of the hall in hysterical tears as Lavender chased after her. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat back down, daring her brother to cross her.

After a few moments silence, Neville piped in. "But he hates Gryffindors! And he hates muggleborns. And what is Hermione? A muggleborn Gryffindor. Explain that, Malfoy!"

I turned to him expectantly. He sighed. "I don't believe in that purebred supremacy bullshit. I never did. I only went along with it because of my father. But I assure you, I am not my father. And if I have to prove to every individual that I have changed, then so be it!" he snapped. The hall went quiet again.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands twice. "Ahh, yes," he announced, his eyes twinkling mischievously. I inwardly groaned at him. "I do believe that Mister Malfoy is genuine by the way he speaks. And I can't think of a better example of house unity—"

Pansy stood up. "You call _that_ house unity? You've officially lost your marbles, old man!" she yelled at him. The Slytherin table snickered in agreement.

"Settle down, Miss Parkinson," he said calmly.

"Settle down, he says. Settle down?! My Drakey-poo is obviously under the imperius curse! Someone grab the mudblood bitch and bring her to the Dark Lord!"

In a turn of events, Draco pushed me behind him as he whipped out his wand. Blaise was currently pointing his wand at her cheek and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs stood up and brandished their wands and pointed it at the Slytherin table. My eyes went wide at this display. "If you touch her, taunt her, or even _breathe_ on her, I swear to Merlin, Parkinson, there will be hell to pay. You leave her alone! And Draco was never yours to begin with, so I'd suggest that you put your wand down and back away _slowly_," Blaise told her dangerously. I gaped.

Professor McGonagall stood up. "What is the meaning of this? Everyone put your wands away this instant! Or else there will be more detentions with Filch in the Forbidden Forest. Do I make myself clear?" Begrudgingly, everyone who had their wands out put them away in haste. "Now," she continued, but Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Without further interruptions, I do believe I owe Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger their freedom." With a wave of his hand, our handcuffs fell to the floor with a soft clink. I subconsciously rubbed at the spot where it had just occupied my hand and turned to Draco. I gave him a small smile. He smirked in return and wiggled his eyebrows. "If two old enemies can find peace and forgiveness within each other, then everyone else would do well to follow their example. They are not Head Boy and Girl for no reason, my friends," Dumbledore announced to everyone. There were some grumbles before he spoke again. "Let bygones be bygones?" There were a few giggles throughout before others joined in uneasily. Then everyone in the Great Hall cracked up. Dumbledore caught our eyes and nodded, the twinkle even more pronounced than before. With that, Draco grabbed my now free hand and dragged me away.

When we were outside, he stopped and turned to face me. "Hermione," he said as he gripped my shoulders firmly. Before I could answer him, he pulled me closer and hugged me tight.

"Uh…" I started but nonetheless hugged him back. When he pulled away, I looked into his deep gray eyes and saw flashes of his memories. Flashes of him feeling slight remorse after making me cry back in second year, him seething after I'd punched him in third year, and him feeling jealous of me in my dress robes at the Yule Ball in fourth year. I blinked a few times and came back to the present. "What the—?"

"You just performed your first attempt of Legilimency on me, love. I wasn't even expecting it, so I couldn't even block you," he said in… was that _awe_ I heard in his voice? And disbelief?

"I… uh… I didn't mean it!" I stated defensively. He stepped back from me. "Draco?"

"Don't be scared. I'm actually impressed. Was that the first time you did that?"

Thinking back to last year, now that I _really_ think about it… "I… I'm not sure. I think so," I told him. "Actually, I don't think so. Harry asked me to help with his Occlumency by me invading his mind and him trying to thwart my attempts. But it was nothing, really."

He smirked. "I'm impressed. I'm _very_ impressed!" he said genuinely. I smiled, slowly at first. Then I broke out into a huge toothy grin. "With a little help, you could be as great as Snape. Maybe even better than him, no offense," he added. I laughed. "But, damn Mya, that was great! Hang on… you weren't even supposed to see those! How the hell—"

"Did you just call me Mya?" I asked, interrupting him mid-rant. He paused in his pacing and stared at me. "Why did you just call me Mya?"

He looked around guiltily. "Am I not allowed to call you that?"

I shook my head. "It's not that. I mean… It's just… different. I haven't been called that before."

He smiled at me. "Well, I always hear Potter and Weasel and Weaselette call you Mione, so I want my own nickname for you. You are hereby known as Mya to me. And you'll be Hermione when you piss me off. And maybe I'll call you Mione when you're being my feisty wench. But other than that, I'm calling you Mya because you're mines and mines alone. And I need to make sure you don't forget that!" he explained to me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. He planted sweet kisses up and down my throat, earning a moan from me. "Let's take this somewhere private, shall we?" I grabbed his hand and dragged him up to our dorms to 'pass the time' before we had to go down to serve our detention. Oh, what fun!

* * *

><p>The next day, as we were working on our anti-love potions, Draco and I kept getting distracted by our fellow housemates gawking at us. Lavender glared at me while Draco was stirring the potion. "Yes?"<p>

"Humph!" she said before she turned back around and continued her work.

I shook my head and sprinkled in the lace wings. I took over the stirring as Neville stared at us. I sighed. This is getting old. "You need something, Longbottom?" Draco snapped at Neville.

Neville trembled a little but shook his head no. Pointing his wand at me, he said, "Finite Incantatem." I gave him a weird look. "Sorry, I was checking to see if he had you under the Imperius curse, Hermione," he mumbled. Seamus McFinnigan, Neville's partner, snorted and accidentally dropped three newt's eye instead of one and his potion blew up in his face.

Snape looked up from his work and sneered at the pair. "That'll be ten points from Gryffindor for getting distracted and another five points for distracting the Heads. Let's take another five away for being an imbecile and five more for blowing up your potion," he said smoothly. I, along with my housemates, groaned at the loss. "Quiet!"

After Herbology and Ancient Runes (where I reluctantly parted with Draco), I went back up to the room to freshen up a bit. I've decided that I will not go into the Great Hall for my meals anymore; instead, I'm opting to either make my own food or… rely on the house elves. Merlin, I really do not like to rely on the house elves for anything but desperate is what desperate does.

When I got there, I loosened up my necktie and slid my sensible shoes off of my feet. I sighed deeply and waited for my food to come through. When it did, I saw an assortment of finger sandwiches, a fruit platter, and a mini dessert platter. I rubbed my hands together in glee and dug in. "And did you not even think to save me any, Hermione?" I heard him say as I had a sandwich paused at the entrance of my mouth. I turned to see him sitting next to me, inching closer to my food. He went for a sandwich but I slapped his hand away. "Oi!"

"Get your own!" I playfully reproached him. He pouted at me as I took a bite of a ham sandwich. I smiled at his childishness and finally offered him a bite. He leaned forward and took a hearty bite. He moaned in satisfaction. "That good, huh?" He nodded his head in agreement, still relatively shocked. I giggled at him and we fed each other sandwiches. This continued until we were stuffed.

"I can't move," he groaned. I laughed and then groaned as well. "It's a bloody good thing we have a free period."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "We?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Well, don't you?"

"I do," I conceded. "Actually, I'm free up until dinner today." Draco raised an eyebrow at me in seduction. I stared at him until I realized the meaning. "Oh… oh, no you don't, Malfoy! You are _not_ skipping—" I started before he started kissing my neck and rubbing my thigh. "You're not skipping classes!" He sucked at a particularly sensitive spot. I moaned. "Please stop," I breathed out. I snapped out of it and tried to sound firm as I said, "You're not skipping the rest of your classes, Draco! My word is final!"…

_So much for putting my foot down_, I thought with a smirk a few hours later as I got up and padded over to the bathroom stark naked, positively sore from yet another strenuous round of fooling around with the one and only Draco Malfoy. One would think I'd tire of sex, but it's quite the opposite. After all, Draco has shown me that sex cannot and _is_ not a complete chore, as it was with Ronald. He's shown me things I'd have never thought possible until he came (no pun intended). Merlin, what was I going to do with myself? When did I become an oversexed lusty vixen? I took a quick shower on Draco's side of the bathroom. When I was finished I grabbed a plush terry cloth dark green bath towel from the rack and wrapped it around my body. I grabbed its smaller counterpart and wrapped it around my hair. I left the bathroom only to come into contact with a bloody crow cawing at me. I screamed bloody murder and ran out of Draco's room and into the safety of mines without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

Hermione got up and walked over to the bathroom as I lied on the bed, crossing my feet at the ankles and resting my hands behind my head. I blew a kiss in her direction and she blushed. I never thought I would like her— no, _love_ her as much as I do now. I know it seems like it's too soon to feel this way about her, but the truth is, I've always felt this way about her. She's the only one who dared talk back to me and actually kept up with my witty remarks. Sure, last year and earlier this year, my insults have been severely… _lacking_, for a better word. But can you blame me? It's fucking Hermione fucking Granger for fuck's sake! The smartest, wittiest, most beautiful witch of our age! And I hate myself for loving her and bringing her to her (and Potter's) 'untimely' demise.

But as much as I love her, I also love my life with her. And in order to try to lead an ideal life with her, I must get through this… _unfortunate_ task. I've thought about every single possible way I could try to dance around it, but it's hopeless. I _must_ go through with this, or it's my head on a platter… literally. My father is a very vicious man. But so is the Dark Lord. Although he's been getting weaker. But with his defenses weakening, his tactics have been even more ruthless these past few months. Bloody hell, I never thought I'd say this, but I wish the boy-who-would-not-fucking-die would hurry up and defeat him already.

I sighed heavily. Just then, a black crow bearing the Malfoy crest around its neck flew into my room. I groaned inwardly. He couldn't have picked a better time, could he? Just then, I heard the shower turn off. Fuck. A few minutes later, as the bloody bird began squawking and flying the coop around my room, the door opens to reveal a freshly showered Hermione. One look at the crow sent her screaming bloody hell and rushing out of my room and probably to the safety of hers. Fuck me. I rolled my eyes and sighed again. "May I help you?" I snapped meanly.

The bird began to change shape. When it was done, my father materialized himself in front of me, a nasty sneer on his face. "Is that any way to talk to your father?" he asked me coolly. I bit back a groan and shook my head no. "Am I interrupting something with your precious mudblood?"

I bit back a groan and the urge to throw my father into the fireplace as I answered him, "Actually, before you came in, I was just getting ready to kick her out. I can't have too much of her germs on me." Yes, that's right; I purposely avoided saying the word 'mudblood' since it angers me that much.

"Yes, well, the Dark Lord will be very pleased to see your progress, son. Next, you must inquire about the remaining horcruxes. Has Potter found them yet? Does Potter even know what they are? These are essential to know, my boy. Get the information from the mudblood and we both will be rewarded fruitfully. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father," I said through gritted teeth. With that, my father transformed back into the crow and flew out of the door. A few seconds later, I heard Hermione scream yet again. "Fuck!" I swore loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

After I'd run out of Draco's room in hysterics, I closed the door and sank down on the floor in shock. What the hell was _that_? I rolled my eyes at my lack of Gryffindor courage and got dressed. I decided to keep it light this time, putting on a slate blue tank top and white pajama shorts. It was almost bedtime and I needed to finish up my Potions essay and grab a quick snack before retiring to bed. I hadn't told him yet, but if left alone in my bed for the night, I kept having dreams of being in a huge, dark room, standing behind Draco as he held his wand out. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Lucius is glaring at us like mad. He has his wand out and he and Draco get into a huge wand fight while I'm screaming and shielding a blond boy of about twelve years old. It comes in bits and pieces because I always wake up drenched in sweat. But the dreams are so vivid that I just cannot wrap my head around them. Why am I hiding behind Draco? Why am I protecting someone what looks to be his son? Why is Lucius Malfoy after him?

I ran a brush through my bird's nest in frustration and it literally broke! The blasted thing snapped in half in my hair. "Dammit!" I swore. Today is _not_ my day. Then I remembered that I'm a witch. I grab my wand and repair the brush easily using nonverbal magic. I couldn't be bothered anymore with my hair, so I just brushed it into a ponytail and exited my room with some parchment and a crystal quill in my hand. Just then, the bloody crow flew out of Draco's room and swooped around my head, probably mistaking my hair for a nest.

Feeling like salt has already been rubbed into my wound I screamed again and dropped my quill on the floor. I heard Draco swear and I stepped on my quill, breaking it. Shards went into my foot. "Shit!" I ended up swearing. That was my favorite quill! Draco came out of his room and saw me hopping about on one foot and holding the other in my hand. Without a word, Draco strode over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Before I could ask what he was doing, he adjusted me so that he was carrying me bridal style and led me to his room again. "Ouch!" I winced as he placed me on the bed.

"Shh. What happened, love?"

"I stepped on my favorite quill! That bloody bird scared the living shit out of me!" I whined. Great. Now I sounded like fucking Parkinson. Stupid bitch.

"Unfortunately, it's a frequent visitor," he muttered as he fixed my foot for me.

I sighed as I snuggled into his blankets, snacks and schoolwork forgotten. "Sorry for acting like such a… what's the word, pansy," I mumbled to him, already feeling my eyelids droop. When I felt the dip in the bed, I turned to face him. "Draco?"

"Yes, love?" he answered quietly, slipping a hand around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Iloveyousomuch," I murmured sleepily. He pulled me closer to him and whispered something back. "Can't…" I said before I mumbled unintelligibly.

"I said I…" he started. He sighed. "I love you too, Mya." I fell asleep to his even breath tickling my neck and his hand caressing my hair.

"Mya? Wake up, love," Draco's voice caressed my ear. I opened my eyes blearily to see him shaking me awake gently. I moaned in protest. "Mya?"

"Go 'way."

"We have to meet McGonagall today," he told me.

"I'm sore," I told him honestly. Well, I _was_.

He had the nerve to laugh at me. "I know you are. But we have to get up. We have classes today, remember? You _like_ school?" I scowled at his smirk.

"What time is it?" I asked before I looked at his alarm clock. It was only six am. "Draco!" I whined. My classes don't even start until at least eight thirty. "It's so early!" I buried myself within his bed and tried to go back to sleep.

"Poke," he said as he poked my ribs. I growled but let it go. "Poke, poke Hermione," he said as he poked me again. "Poke," he said as he poked me once more. Bloody hell.

"Draco Lucius, if you do not stop poking me, I swear to Merlin!" I admonished him sharply.

"Hermione Jean, if you do not get up, I will _make_ you get up," he countered.

"If you make me get up, I'll make you get up on your own!" Silence. Ahh. I turned to see him giving me the evil eye. "Good. Now let me sleep for a half an hour and I'll get up, okay Drake?"

"Drake?" he asked me with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yeah. So?" He snorted. "What?"

"Just don't call me Drakey-poo. That name disgusts me."

It was my turn to snort. "I wouldn't dream of it," I told him as I snuggled back into the blankets. A few minutes later, I gave up on sleep and went to the bathroom. I took a bubble bath to sore my aching muscles and shampooed my hair. After I conditioned it and rinse everything away, I left. I went back into my room to get changed into my clothes. As a seventh year, we had more freedom than the rest of the school and we got to wear regular clothes. Wearing the uniform was optional for me but today I couldn't be bothered with uniformity. Instead, I wore a light blue v-neck clingy tee shirt and a matching blue ruffle skirt that stopped two inches above my knee. I slipped on a pair of white floral flats and threw my cloak on over everything. I brushed my unruly hair as best as I could without breaking the brush again and slid on a white chiffon headband. When I was satisfied, I left my room.

I went down to breakfast and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Surprisingly, no one moved away from me this time. But I still felt uneasy as people watched my every move. Ginny sat down next to me on my left as I grabbed a few croissants and grape jelly. She grabbed a few hot cakes and slathered on a copious amount of pancake syrup on it. I stared at her in disbelief. "What?" she asked me as she cut into her pancakes and took a huge bite.

"Nothing, Ginny," I said sarcastically. "Nothing at all." Instead of getting offended like other people would have (*cough* Harry *cough*), she burst into giggles as I tried to shush her. "Shut up Ginevra!" I said as I smiled too.

After breakfast, I was on my way to Arithmancy when Professor McGonagall stopped me. "Miss Granger, may I have a word?"

I tensed up. "Uh… sure thing, Professor," I told her. She fell into step with me. "Isn't there a meeting later today?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes, of course. That's where I'm headed actually. I need to speak with you about my class." I gulped. Was I _failing_? Or worse, getting an E? Or even lower? Fuck, I can't deal with that! "It seems that you are the only one passing my class so far, Miss Granger. I am very proud of you," she informed me as she gave me a small smile. I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding. "This reminds me… Professor Dumbledore and I have a mandatory meeting outside of Hogwarts grounds and I have no one qualified to cover my class. You see, Miss Granger, you are _over_ qualified—"

"_Over_ qualified?!" I asked her, completely flabbergasted. I frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean, Miss Granger, is that I would like for you to take over my classes. I've already cleared it with the rest of your professors, if you so choose of course."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Professor, you're asking me to teach your Transfiguration classes for today?"

McGonagall shrugged. "Actually, Miss Granger, I'm asking you to teach them for the rest of this week." I began to choke and splutter. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," I choked out. "The rest of the _week_?!" I gaped at her. "Well, yes, of course!" I answered her.

"Excellent. Just go down to my classroom and everything you need is there. I wish you luck, Miss Granger. Not that you need it," she said as she waved me off. Since I needed to get to her room, I did an about-face and walked over to the Transfiguration room where a bunch of first years looked up at me and blinked in confusion.

"Err…" I started. _Brilliant, Hermione_! "I… I'm Hermione Granger—"

"We know who you are!" a bright blue eyed brunette girl piped in quietly. The class chuckled uneasily.

"Right. You also know that I'm Head Girl, right?" I asked her. She nodded eagerly. "Brilliant. Now that we've established that, Professor McGonagall has stepped out of Hogwarts for important business, so I will be here until the end of this week," I explained to the class. There were murmurs of excitement and apprehension. I taught the class everything that was in McGonagall's planner and did the same for all of her remaining classes for the day. "Excuse me, Mister Malfoy. May I see you for a few moments, please?" I asked Draco as the rest of the class packed up and left. When the classroom was empty, I casted the silencing charm and a locking charm on the door. "So… how'd I do?" I asked him nervously as I wrung my hands together.

Draco walked up to the front of the classroom and stood in front of me. He slowly and sensually slid my cloak from my shoulders. He then took my hands in his and pulled me closer to him. "Draco?"

"Merlin, you worry too much sometimes, Mya," he said as he led me to McGonagall's desk. I walked until my back pressed against the hard cherry oak wood. "Just relax, love. I'm not here to hurt you," he said as he kissed me softly. I wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him closer, begging for entrance. He let me in and I tasted him. He tasted like cherry chocolate cordials. Suddenly, he pulled away. I whined at the loss of contact. "Shh," he told me as he put a finger to my lips.

When we kissed, fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. I let out a moan as he pinned me to desk. But as fate would have it, we heard a knock on the door and a soft, "Miss Granger?"

Draco and I sprang apart and I hurriedly tried to fix my clothes. When I was finished, I cleared my throat and said, "Come in!"

Professor McGonagall walked in, eyeing the pair of us. "Well, I've just received some feedback from your students today. They all say you've done an excellent job today, Miss Granger. I'm very impressed."

I smiled as Draco wisely backed away from the classroom. "Thank you, Professor. I really did enjoy my time teaching your classes today," I told her politely.

Professor McGonagall visibly lightened up. "Well, I'm sure the class enjoyed your presence as well. Mister Malfoy here has reminded me that your birthday is on Friday and you both will like to schedule the Hogsmead trip for—"

"Saturday," I told her. She and Draco looked at me in confusion. I looked at them skeptically. "Err, that's not a problem, right Professor?"

Professor looked a bit dumbfounded before she recovered beautifully (meant to be sarcastic). "Ah, yes, that is fine with me, Miss Granger. And we will change the meeting about the Halloween Ball to Friday, if you don't mind, of course dear. It will not take too much of your time," she explained to me.

"That's fine with me, Professor. See you then," I told her politely. Draco and I walked out of the classroom in haste. "That was bloody close!" I told Draco as we headed up the stairs to our dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There's more to come very shortly and then after the next chapter, things will be picking up a little bit faster than before. Hope you all enjoyed it! Till next time, take care all!


End file.
